


Doce Dezembro

by Lua_Prateada



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Drama & Romance, M/M, Yaoi
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:54:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 32,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25990933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lua_Prateada/pseuds/Lua_Prateada
Summary: Um executivo que vive para trabalhar; um escritor que trabalha para viver... E um encontro que mudará para sempre a vida dos dois.Essa fanfic é baseada no filme "Doce Novembro" (Sweet November), que tinha como protagonistas Keanu Reeves e Charlize Theron.YAOI [Ikki e Hyoga] - Universo Alternativo.
Relationships: Cygnus Hyōga/Phoenix Ikki





	1. Capítulo 1

Amanhecia. Mais uma vez. Mas para o belo moreno, aquela manhã não tinha nada de especial. Afinal, como todas as outras manhãs sempre anunciavam, esse seria apenas mais um dia. Cheio de reuniões a serem realizadas, clientes a serem convencidos, dinheiro a ser ganho. Nada mais que isso.

Como já era de praxe, levantou-se e foi direto ao banheiro. Tomou uma ducha rápida, suficiente para afastar o sono de seus belos olhos azuis escuros. Vestiu-se com elegância, como sempre, pois um executivo do seu nível precisava sempre estar apresentável. Deu uma olhada no espelho, sorriu para sua imagem como que testando sua faceta mais simpática – a que ele comumente usava para atrair e convencer clientes a fechar negócios com ele – e saiu do quarto.

Na sala de seu luxuoso apartamento, a organização era a palavra de ordem. Não que essa fosse uma característica marcante sua, mas Ikki aprendeu que a organização era necessária para qualquer pessoa que almejasse o sucesso. Uma vida cronometrada, com cada coisa em seu lugar, era o que havia ajudado o rapaz a crescer na vida e ser o que era hoje: um dos maiores e mais importantes executivos das empresas Kido. Em sua cabeça, não poderia querer mais nada. Sua vida era perfeita. Pegou a pasta repleta de papéis importantes que tinha deixado sobre a mesa de centro da sala, apanhou uma maçã que estava em um cesto cheio de frutas sobre a bancada da cozinha e saiu de seu apartamento pontualmente às 7:35 daquela manhã de terça-feira, como sempre fazia.

À medida que ia descendo as escadas de seu prédio, ele ia comendo apressadamente sua maçã, ao mesmo tempo em que checava seu relógio de pulso a fim de confirmar que estava dentro do horário. Apesar de morar no 6º andar de seu prédio, preferia descer as escadas em vez de tomar um elevador, pois já havia cronometrado quanto tempo gastava com cada um e o caminho pelas escadas mostrou-se mais rápido. Quando, finalmente, chegava ao estacionamento, às 7:38, a maçã já se encontrava quase pela metade e, todos os dias, era assim que ela era jogada na lixeira mais próxima. Ikki, enfim, entrava em seu porsche azul-marinho e saía rumo ao edifício principal das empresas Kido.

Chegava, todos os dias, às 8:00 em ponto ao seu escritório. No caminho, ia cruzando com alguns colegas com os quais trocava alguns poucos cumprimentos matinais, mais por educação que afeição. Ikki era uma pessoa de poucos amigos e preferia assim. Poupava-lhe tempo e... outras coisas.

Basicamente, as duas pessoas com quem mantinha mais contato eram seu irmão, Shun, que trabalhava como professor de música em uma escolinha infantil para alunos carentes; e Shiryu, seu colega de trabalho. Shun lhe era muito querido não apenas por se tratar de seu irmão, mas também porque era uma pessoa bastante afetiva, alguém difícil de não se gostar. E sua amizade com Shiryu teve início a partir do momento em que Ikki o respeitou, vendo que ele era sensato, inteligente e igualmente reservado. Descobriram que trabalhavam muito bem juntos, transformando-se assim na dupla de maior sucesso e prestígio dentro da empresa.

– Bom dia, Shiryu. – cumprimentou Ikki ao entrar no escritório que compartilhavam.

– Bom dia, Ikki! – respondeu o amigo, sorridente. – Adivinhe só...

– O quê? – disse Ikki enquanto ia retirando alguns papéis de sua pasta.

– Conseguimos fechar aquele contrato! Eu não disse que nossos esforços iriam dar bons resultados?

– Não diga... quer dizer que eles já enviaram uma resposta? – Ikki ia falando sem demonstrar muita empolgação enquanto tirava seu terno.

– Sim, acabo de receber por fax. – Shiryu levantou-se para entregar o papel ao amigo.– Por acaso, na reunião que teve com eles ontem, você...

– Claro... Eu os pressionei. Eles precisavam entender que necessitavam mais de nós que o contrário. E nessas horas, não sou muito delicado mesmo. Eu disse que, se não se decidissem logo, enviaríamos nossa proposta para a concorrente deles. Falei que já havíamos esperado tempo demais e que eles tinham até hoje para nos responder.

– Pelo visto, o que você disse surtiu efeito... Enviaram uma resposta logo cedo.

– É assim que o negócio funciona. – disse Ikki, sorrindo mecanicamente do modo que fazia ao fechar um negócio com clientes.

Os dois amigos foram interrompidos com uma chamada da secretária à porta do escritório:

– Senhores, a senhorita Kido convocou uma reunião às pressas para agora e pede que todos se encaminhem para o salão central com urgência.

– Obrigado, dona Miyuki. – agradeceu Shiryu.

– Saori já voltou de viagem? – perguntava Ikki, enquanto voltava a vestir seu terno, que há alguns minutos havia deixado sobre sua cadeira.

– Pois é, estranho, achei que ela fosse ficar fora mais algumas semanas. – falou Shiryu.

No salão central, já havia uma grande quantidade de pessoas reunidas e todos comentavam qual deveria ser o motivo para fazer a dona das empresas Kido voltar de sua viagem de férias mais cedo e ainda marcar uma reunião desse tipo às pressas. O burburinho foi silenciado com a entrada da própria dentro do salão.

– Senhoras e senhores. – disse ela, entrando altivamente. – Por favor, sentem-se.

Quando todos já estavam acomodados em suas cadeiras ao longo da enorme mesa circular que ocupava o salão, Saori prosseguiu:

– Imagino que todos aqui estejam se indagando sobre o que me fez trazê-los dessa forma para a sala de reuniões. Bem, prefiro não ter de dar longas e cansativas explicações. Assim sendo, quero apresentá-los agora a... Seiya Kido.

Nesse instante, o burburinho voltou a preencher a sala. Todos cochichavam perguntando uns aos outros se o que tinham ouvido estava certo.

– Seiya... Kido? – disse Ikki, piscando os olhos como se isso fosse ajudá-lo a compreender melhor o que se passava. – Mas Saori não tem irmãos... ou primos...

– Não creio que se trate de parentes, Ikki. – falou Shiryu, apontando com os olhos a cena que esclareceria tudo aquilo. Naquele momento, entrava no salão um jovem de estatura mediana, cabelos e olhos castanhos, jeito desembaraçado e jovial, apesar da roupa bastante formal. Assim que entrou, recebeu vários olhares inquisitórios sobre sua pessoa.

– Esse é Seiya Kido. – continuou falando Saori. – Meu marido e novo diretor-geral das empresas Kido.

Seiya acenou para todos com um sorriso amarelo no rosto. Shiryu permaneceu impassível, enquanto Ikki resmungava algo por entre os dentes.

*************************************************************************

À noite, depois de mais um cansativo dia, Ikki chegou a sua casa, precisamente às 21:30, como era de costume. Deixou sua pasta sobre a escrivaninha, a fim de trabalhar mais um pouco depois do jantar. Em seguida, dirigiu-se à cozinha.

Estava já terminando de cozinhar uma macarronada quando tocou o interfone. Olhou no relógio. 22:00 . "Bem na hora", pensou Ikki. Apertou o botão do interfone e destrancou a porta. Alguns minutos depois, entrou por ela um jovem de cabelos esverdeados.

– Ikki! Você nunca pergunta quem é antes de abrir a porta?

– Eu já sabia que era você, Shun. – disse Ikki, enquanto levava à boca uma colher para experimentar o molho.

– Ora, irmão! – continuava o mais jovem. – Poderia ser outra pessoa... até mesmo um ladrão.

Ikki sorriu ante o comentário de seu irmão caçula. Às vezes, parecia que ele era o irmão mais velho, preocupando-se com essas coisas.

– Não, Shun, não teria como ser qualquer outra pessoa... E se fosse um "ladrão", eu saberia me defender.

– É... – respondeu Shun, melancolicamente. – Olha, irmão... eu não gosto de saber que sou a única pessoa que visita você.

Ikki começava a se impacientar.

– Shun, essa conversa de novo, não. Por favor. Tive um dia difícil hoje.

– Você sempre tem um dia difícil, Ikki. E nunca quer falar sobre isso.

– Mas é porque não tem o que falar, Shun! – gritou Ikki, atirando com força a colher de madeira dentro da pia – Quantas vezes eu preciso dizer a você que sou feliz? Porque eu sou, e muito! O problema é que você acha que não existe felicidade diferente do modo como você a concebe! Se as pessoas não forem felizes da forma que você acha que devem ser, então está errado! Pois saiba que nem tudo é como você gostaria que fosse, está bem?

Shun olhava para o irmão, sem se mexer. Os olhos estavam arregalados. Não estava com medo, pois conhecia o irmão bem o suficiente para saber que, por mais nervoso que estivesse, jamais o machucaria. Porém, Ikki havia explodido, e por conta de um comentário inofensivo. Estava claro para o rapaz de olhos cor de esmeralda que seu irmão era uma bomba-relógio. Ele estava prestes a explodir, mas não percebia. E Shun tinha medo de não ser capaz de ajudá-lo quando isso acontecesse.

Ikki percebeu que tinha extrapolado. Calou-se, pegou dois pratos no armário e serviu a macarronada. Ao colocar o prato diante de seu irmão, começou a falar, como que explicando-se:

– Hoje não foi um dia como outro qualquer. Fomos apresentados ao novo diretor-geral da empresa. Um tal de Seiya Kido.

– Seiya Kido? – Shun percebeu que o irmão precisava mudar de assunto e resolveu dar corda, pois era o melhor que podia fazer naquele momento. – Mas... a dona não se chama...

– Saori Kido. Sim, eles têm o mesmo sobrenome e não, eles não são parentes. Bom, não eram até ontem.

– Como assim? – perguntou Shun, enquanto ia enrolando o macarrão em seu garfo.

– Saori estava viajando de férias quando conheceu esse tal Seiya. Ao que tudo indica, eles se apaixonaram de tal forma que se casaram depois de um mês de namoro.

– Nossa, que paixão avassaladora! – sorriu Shun.

– Pouco me importa a paixão desses dois. O que eu não gostei nem um pouco foi de ela ter nomeado esse cara para diretor! Eles mal se conhecem!

– Você acha que ele é incapaz de ficar nesse cargo, irmão?

– Não sei. Acho que não. Dei uma pesquisada para saber mais sobre esse cara. É verdade que ele possui um bom currículo, já trabalhou em grandes empresas, em cargos de confiança...

– Ah, então não foi só uma loucura de amor da Saori... Ela deve ter achado que ele é bem capaz.

– ... Mas mesmo assim, Shun! Colocá-lo como diretor, desse jeito? É um exagero!

– O amor tem dessas coisas, Ikki. E... vamos dar um crédito a Saori. Ela não é do tipo que faz negócios sem pensar nas consequências. Ela sempre foi bem racional, ponderada. E ela não iria jogar a empresa que o avô dela construiu nas mãos de qualquer pessoa. Se ela confia nesse tal Seiya – e pelo visto confia muito, pois até se casou com ele – vamos dar um voto de confiança também.

– Agora você está falando igual ao Shiryu. – resmungou Ikki.

– Por isso que eu gosto dele! – brincou Shun – Ele é um cara que sabe as coisas que diz! Aliás, você deveria sair mais com ele, Ikki. Fazer com que a amizade de vocês não fique só no ambiente de escritório. Quem sabe assim, você começa a sair e se divertir mais...

– Shun! – Ikki cortou a fala do irmão, muito sério – Não vamos começar com isso de novo. Já disse que estou bem assim. E minha amizade só funciona com Shiryu porque ele respeita meu espaço. E eu prefiro tê-lo como colega de trabalho, não como um amiguinho para passear por aí.

– Você fala como se sair para se divertir fosse algo ruim...

– Eu tenho coisas mais importantes para fazer com meu tempo, Shun.

Shun abaixou a cabeça com ar tristonho. Seu irmão conseguia ser tão cabeça-dura quando queria...

– Seiya Kido... nem para esse cara ter mantido o próprio sobrenome... - Ikki continuou a falar.

– Ora, Ikki. A Saori é que não podia mudar. O sobrenome Kido já tem muita tradição no mercado...

– É, e ele deve ter adorado ganhar toda essa tradição de graça, sem fazer o menor esforço.

Percebendo que aquela discussão não os levaria a lugar nenhum e que só parecia estar aborrecendo ainda mais o seu irmão, Shun decidiu mudar de assunto:

– Ah, eu falei para você sobre o concerto de Natal que nós vamos fazer esse ano?

– Qual? Aquele que vocês fazem todo ano? – disse Ikki, de forma depreciativa.

– É, Ikki, esse mesmo! – falou Shun, sem deixar sua empolgação se afetar pelo mau-humor do irmão – Mas esse ano, vai ser diferente!

– É mesmo? Por quê? – perguntou Ikki, mas sem demonstrar grande interesse em ouvir uma resposta.

– Porque, nesse ano, em vez de cantarmos as célebres canções de Natal já conhecidas, vamos cantar músicas próprias, originais! Os meninos adoraram a ideia! O coral de Natal desse ano vai ser uma maravilha, vai entrar para a história, você vai ver!

Ikki continuava comendo e agora sustentava um olhar perdido em algum ponto invisível na parede atrás de Shun. Para chamar de volta sua atenção, o garoto de cabelos verdes disse:

– Mas, para tudo dar certo, eu vou precisar da sua ajuda. Queremos que nossas músicas tenham qualidade, e para isso, vamos contratar o serviço de um escritor aqui das redondezas...

– E eu com isso?

– Bom, é que eu estou atarefadíssimo amanhã, mas precisava falar com esse escritor o quanto antes. Aí, pensei que você poderia fazer isso para mim.

– O quê? Shun, você esqueceu que eu trabalho o dia inteiro? Que mal tenho tempo para mim? Que minha agenda é lotada e...

– Ikki, calma. Eu sei de tudo isso. Mas é que a casa dele é meio afastada daqui, porém fica no caminho que você pega todo dia para ir trabalhar. Então, pensei que você poderia dar uma passadinha lá para dar uma palavrinha com ele...

– Shun, você não pode estar falando sério. Você sabe que não tenho tempo para essas brincadeiras...

Nesse momento, Ikki arrependeu-se profundamente do que havia dito. Sabia que não havia nada que magoasse mais o seu irmão que fazer pouco caso de seu trabalho. E, na verdade, ele não fazia pouco caso. Admirava o que seu irmão fazia, via nele uma pessoa que se doava por inteiro para as causas sociais em que ele acreditava. Porém, quando ficava nervoso, sempre acabava falando alguma besteira que feria seu irmão.

– Desculpe, Shun... Você sabe que não é isso que penso do seu trabalho... mas é que ando muito ocupado ultimamente...

– Como sempre, não é, Ikki? E acaba nunca tendo tempo para mim... Se eu não viesse jantar com você todo dia, não nos veríamos nunca. Você por acaso percebe o esforço da minha parte para estar com você? Eu janto tarde todo dia só para termos um momento juntos. E tudo bem, eu aceito jantar tarde porque sei que você só pode estar em casa neste horário. Eu não ligo de fazer um sacrifício. Mas você, da sua parte, não parece valorizar nada disso, pois se eu peço um favor, é sempre a mesma desculpa...

Shun sempre sabia por onde atacar o irmão. O peso na consciência. Era o único meio de atingi-lo. Não gostava muito de chantagens emocionais, mas era o jeito...

– Ai, Shun, não é nada disso... Aliás, para que tanto estardalhaço? Para que ir a casa desse tal escritor? Por que simplesmente não conversa com ele por telefone?

– Porque ele não tem telefone. Nem celular. Ele parece não gostar muito dessas coisas...

– E-mail então está totalmente fora de cogitação?

– É, ele não curte muito essa "parafernalha tecnológica", como ele mesmo diz. Li numa entrevista que ele é bem... diferente.

– Para mim, isso se chama frescura. – dizia um já aborrecido Ikki, levantando-se para pegar o suco de laranja na geladeira.

– Tenho apenas o endereço dele, que pedi para a revista. Foi super difícil conseguir, disseram que ele é muito reservado; mas depois de explicar para que eu queria, eles me passaram tudo que eu precisava. – falou Shun, orgulhoso em saber que seu projeto de criar canções de Natal com crianças carentes era bem visto até pela mídia.

– Manda uma carta para ele, então. – falou Ikki, enchendo um copo de suco para seu irmão.

– Ikki! Isso demoraria demais. Preciso de uma resposta da parte dele com urgência, pois caso ele não queira ajudar, vamos atrás de outra pessoa! Mas espero que ele aceite, ele seria perfeito para o que queremos...

Vendo que estava acuado, que não tinha mais argumentos para fugir do pedido do irmão, Ikki voltou a sentar-se em sua cadeira, em frente a Shun e, com um ar derrotado, disse:

– Tudo bem... Eu passo na casa dele amanhã.

Shun sentiu seu coraçãozinho explodir de alegria! Por um momento, tinha pensado que não conseguiria convencê-lo...

– Obrigado, irmão! Muito, muito obrigado! Você nem sabe o que isso significa para mim!

Tirou um papel do bolso e o estendeu a Ikki.

– Esse é o endereço dele...

Ikki pegou o papel e passou os olhos por ele. Viu que a casa ficava realmente no caminho para seu trabalho, de modo que, se ajustasse seu relógio para despertar mais cedo no dia seguinte, não se atrapalharia.

– Ah, já ia me esquecendo... - disse Shun, de repente - O nome dele é Hyoga Yukida.

Ikki ouviu aquele nome sem dar qualquer importância. Shun viu o irmão levantar-se para colocar o papel dentro de sua pasta. Enquanto isso, Shun mergulhou em algumas perguntas que tomavam conta de seus pensamentos. Se fosse verdade o que ele tinha ouvido a respeito desse escritor, talvez ele tivesse finalmente encontrado um meio de ajudar o seu irmão. A ele, agora, restava apenas esperar... e torcer.

– Hyoga Yukida. – falou Shun, para si mesmo, em tom de voz baixa – Espero que consiga salvar o meu irmão... dele mesmo. – dizendo isso, sorriu, misteriosamente.

Continua...


	2. Capítulo 2

Quarta-feira, 7:00 da manhã. Ikki já saía de seu apartamento com a maçã em sua mão. Ia descendo as escadas que o levariam ao estacionamento do prédio e conferindo o horário no relógio. "É, acho que vai dar tempo", pensava ele.

Como sempre, Shun havia conseguido convencer Ikki a fazer o que lhe pedia, mesmo a contragosto do irmão mais velho. Porém, apesar de parecer que Ikki se aborrecia imensamente com isso, ele, no fundo, gostava de realizar os desejos de seu irmão caçula. Era uma forma silenciosa de agradecer por tudo o que Shun já tinha feito por ele. Ikki reconhecia que não era a pessoa que mais sabia cultivar amizades – na verdade, estava longe disso! – e, se não fosse pelo irmão, viveria completamente isolado do resto do mundo. Ikki se considerava bastante autossuficiente, mas até ele às vezes sentia que precisava ter um pouco de contato humano. Se bem que ele preferia nunca pensar a respeito desse assunto (ou quase nunca).

7:15. Lá estava ele diante da casa cujo endereço Shun havia lhe passado na noite anterior. Ikki olhou no seu relógio. Estaria muito cedo para fazer essa visita? Bom, de todo jeito, não podia mais perder tempo com essas besteiras... já estava fazendo o favor de vir falar com ele; se não fosse recebido agora, diria a Shun que esse escritor simplesmente se recusara a participar do tal projeto de Natal e que era melhor procurar outro colaborador para escrever as canções natalinas. E, pensando dessa maneira, tocou a campainha.

Não precisou esperar muito tempo. Segundos após tocar a campainha, ouviu passos dentro da casa vindo em direção à porta. Em seguida, o barulho de alguém pegando as chaves e depois o barulho destas girando na porta. A pessoa que a estava abrindo não demonstrava qualquer pressa em executar essa tarefa, o que deixou Ikki um pouco irritado, pois contava cada segundo que estava perdendo com aquela visita.

Ikki, que já batia o pé no chão com alguma impaciência e olhava para o relógio com insistência, cessou por completo todo o movimento que estava fazendo quando a porta finalmente se abriu e ele pôde ver o morador da casa, que agora estava diante dele.

Nesse momento, Ikki ficou um pouco confuso e algo raro aconteceu: ele perdeu, mesmo que momentaneamente, a noção do tempo. Não havia pensado muito a respeito, mas inconscientemente imaginava que iria deparar com um velho e bonachão escritor. Contudo, em frente a ele estava uma figura bem diferente da imagem de bom velhinho que ele esperava. Era um rapaz jovem, de cabelos loiros que caíam displicentemente por seus ombros. Vestia um moletom e parecia que se preparava para fazer uma caminhada matinal. Mas o que chamou mesmo a atenção do irmão de Shun eram os olhos de um azul celestial tão intensos e envolventes que fizeram com que Ikki se perdesse, por um instante, ao olhar para eles.

– Pois não? – disse o rapaz.

– Ahn...? Ah! – Ikki voltava à realidade. – Você é... Hyoga? Hyoga Yukida?

– Sim, sou eu. – respondeu o rapaz com uma frieza que causou certo estranhamento em Ikki. – E quem deseja saber?

– Ah, sim... Ikki Amamiya. – e estendeu a mão para Hyoga, que apenas observou o gesto com o canto dos olhos.

– Você é repórter? Está querendo uma entrevista? – perguntou Hyoga, rispidamente, sem aceitar o cumprimento oferecido por Ikki.

– Eu? Não! – Ikki recolhia a mão, algo surpreso com a atitude desse jovem. – Vim aqui pedir um favor em nome de meu irmão...

– E eu conheço seu irmão?

– Não, mas...

– Então, não sei por que me faz perder meu tempo. – e, dizendo isso, fechou a porta na cara de Ikki.

Ikki ainda ficou parado alguns instantes em frente à porta, como se estivesse processando o que acabava de acontecer. Era claro que esse tal Hyoga não queria conversa... Olhou no relógio. 7:20. Ainda tinha tempo. Resolveu que não deixaria a situação assim. É verdade que até poucos minutos atrás, ele estava querendo ir logo embora dali, e agora, apesar de poder fazer isso, não queria. Não assim. Ninguém o tratava desse jeito. Que raio de escritorzinho é esse que se julga tão importante a ponto de fechar a porta na cara dele? Alguém precisava colocar esse rapaz em seu devido lugar, e Ikki sabia fazer isso muito bem.

Dessa vez, nem tocou a campainha. Preferiu bater à porta, vigorosamente. Não demorou muito até que a porta se abrisse novamente e aparecesse outra vez o jovem loiro, com cara de poucos-amigos.

– O que é? – falou Hyoga, demonstrando sua impaciência.

– Escuta, - começou Ikki, apontando um dedo na direção do rosto de Hyoga – eu mal te conheço e já não gosto de você! Que negócio é esse de fechar a porta na minha cara? Quem você pensa que é para agir assim? Você acha que está falando com qualquer pessoa?

Hyoga não respondeu nada. Ficou apenas olhando para Ikki, sem esboçar qualquer reação.

– Pois se você ficou frustrado porque não sou um jornalista querendo entrevistá-lo, saiba que o negócio é ainda pior! Eu sequer sabia que você existia, até meu irmão me pedir para vir aqui hoje falar com você! Viu só? Ainda se sente tão importante e superior? – ao terminar de falar, Ikki sorriu cinicamente.

Hyoga, que até então ouvia tudo sem dizer nem fazer nada, descruzou os braços para retirar uma franja que insistia em cair sobre seus olhos e respondeu:

– E quem disse que se você fosse um jornalista, eu o teria tratado diferente?

Pela segunda vez consecutiva, esse escritor que Ikki acabara de conhecer o deixava sem reação. Isso já começava a incomodar o poderoso executivo, que nunca ficava sem palavras, qualquer que fosse a ocasião. Ia tentar dizer alguma coisa para remendar a situação, mas terminou preferindo calar-se e ir embora. Sem dizer qualquer coisa, deu meia-volta, seguiu até seu carro e se foi.

De dentro do seu porsche já em movimento, olhou uma última vez pelo retrovisor para a casa do escritor e pôde ver que Hyoga continuava parado, encostado no batente da porta, com os braços cruzados. Sacudiu a cabeça, como se esse gesto fosse ajudá-lo a espantar todas aquelas estranhas impressões que ficaram nele em questão de poucos minutos. Concentrou-se na pista e foi-se afastando daquele lugar, sem olhar novamente para trás.

Continua...


	3. Capítulo 3

– Shun, é o que eu estou lhe dizendo! Ele não quer participar! Sim, falei com ele direitinho, expliquei a situação... Ah, isso eu não sei. Ora... vai ver ele tem outros projetos em mente, sei lá. Olhe pelo lado positivo... sim, porque agora você já pode procurar alguém que realmente se interesse pelo seu projeto. Tá... tá bom. Certo. Hoje no mesmo horário. Pizza? Ok. Tchau.

Ao desligar o telefone, Ikki sentiu-se um pouco mal em ter mentido para o irmão. Bom, na verdade, não tinha mentido inteiramente, já que Hyoga realmente não havia mostrado interesse em sequer ouvir o que ele tinha para dizer. Mas, ao mesmo tempo, Ikki falou que conversara com ele a respeito do projeto – coisa que ele não tinha feito. E ficou se perguntando por que não foi capaz de contar essa verdade para seu irmão. Acabou chegando à conclusão de que não saberia o que responder se Shun perguntasse por que ele não havia feito Hyoga escutar a proposta à força. Afinal, Ikki sempre conseguia fazer as pessoas ouvirem o que ele tinha para dizer. Sempre. E dessa vez, não tinha sido assim. O que poderia ele falar para Shun a fim de explicar essa reação inédita? Dizer que aqueles olhos azuis celestes o deixaram perdido? Que, por algum motivo, aquele rapaz conseguiu deixá-lo desconcertado? Que, sabe-se lá como, esse escritor havia mexido com ele de uma forma que ele não tinha gostado? Ao perceber isso, Ikki decidiu que não queria mais pensar nesse assunto. Já perdera tempo demais com isso. Tinha feito sua parte, foi até a casa conversar com o cara. Bom, ao menos, tentou. E ele não tinha prometido que conseguiria. Agora, precisava se preocupar com outras coisas, como seu trabalho, que estava um caos por culpa do novo diretor-geral.

– Shiryu, – disse Ikki, após desligar o telefone – agora que resolvi esse problema, me explique de novo. Nossa reunião com os Massato foi cancelada? Como assim? Há um mês que nós combinamos que...

– Foi o Seiya quem cancelou, Ikki. – respondeu Shiryu, buscando simplificar as coisas, apesar de saber que o colega não iria aceitar apenas isso como resposta.

– O Seiya? Não acredito! Esse cara acaba de chegar e já acha que pode mudar as coisas por aqui? E tem outra... ele é louco? Todo mundo sabia que esse era um dos contratos mais importantes a ser fechado nesse ano...

– Ikki, eu estou tão indignado quanto você. Eu também me dediquei muito para conseguirmos ter esse encontro com os Massato, mas o que podemos fazer?

– O que podemos fazer? – Ikki levantava-se bruscamente de sua cadeira – Eu vou lhe mostrar o que EU posso fazer!

Dizendo isso e sem esperar alguma resposta de seu colega, saiu apressadamente do escritório. Shiryu, que conhecia bem o temperamento do amigo, foi logo atrás dele.

– Aonde você está indo? – perguntava o jovem de longos cabelos negros, tentando alcançar Ikki.

– Falar com Seiya. – respondeu Ikki, sem diminuir a velocidade.

Shiryu percebeu que não haveria nada que pudesse fazer para impedi-lo. Usando um tom de voz bastante tranquilo, disse:

– Pois bem... então eu vou com você.

Ikki olhou de relance para o colega e perguntou:

– Vai me ajudar?

– Na verdade... estou indo porque, se você perder a paciência e avançar em cima do diretor-geral, eu estarei lá para impedir que faça alguma besteira e perca seu emprego. – disse Shiryu, com um sorriso.

Dito isso, os dois colegas entraram no elevador rumo à sala da diretoria.

*******************************************************************************************************

– Pode deixar, já está tudo encaminhado. Sim, sem problemas. Vou mandar agora mesmo por fax. Um beijo pra você também. Te amo, linda. Tchau...

Seiya acabava de desligar o telefone quando, de repente, sentiu que um furacão adentrava sua sala. Esse furacão se chamava Ikki.

– Mas... mas o que é isso? Senhora Akane? Senhora Akane? – chamava Seiya em busca de sua secretária.

–Não se preocupe, ela não vai nos incomodar. – falou Ikki, em tom de voz ameaçador, posicionando-se frente a Seiya para que este não saísse da sala. – Shiryu, feche a porta.

Shiryu obedeceu e, em seguida, cruzou os braços tranquilamente, esperando para ver o que o amigo faria agora.

Seiya, ainda confuso com tudo que se passava, respirou fundo e tentou ganhar o controle da situação:

– Muito bem... o que os senhores desejam? – falou pausadamente, buscando demonstrar uma tranquilidade que não sentia.

– O que desejamos? Bom, senhor "diretor", – Ikki fez questão de pronunciar essa última palavra com um tom de voz sarcástico – para início de conversa, gostaria de saber quem você pensa que é para cancelar a reunião que eu e meu colega demoramos tanto para conseguir marcar!

– Ah... eram vocês os responsáveis pelo contrato com Massato... – A expressão do rosto de Seiya começava a ganhar serenidade. Compreendendo do que se tratava tudo aquilo, acalmou-se e voltou a sentar em sua cadeira, ficando separado de Ikki pela sua mesa de trabalho.

– Sim, éramos nós. Pelo menos, até hoje de manhã, quando recebemos a notícia pela nossa secretária de que você a tinha cancelado. Assim, sem mais nem menos. Apenas um bilhete avisando que não haveria mais reunião. Nem uma explicação sequer. Nada! – Ikki começava a levantar o tom de voz e já se curvava por sobre a mesa de Seiya, fazendo com que este se inclinasse para trás.

Shiryu, dando-se conta de que Ikki poderia passar dos limites, adiantou-se para acalmá-lo, quando Seiya se pronunciou:

– Desculpem-me. – começou ele a falar – Realmente, foi muita grosseria de minha parte mandar um aviso tão importante sem dar o seu devido valor. Foi uma falha minha, reconheço. Porém, em minha defesa, gostaria de dizer que ainda hoje iria chamar vocês para que pudéssemos conversar a respeito do ocorrido apropriadamente.

Ao ouvir um pedido de desculpas tão educadamente da parte de Seiya, Ikki abrandou um pouco seu tom de voz agressivo, e deu um passo para trás, ao mesmo tempo em que cruzava os braços. Aí então, disse:

– Aceito o pedido de desculpas. Mas ainda quero saber o que você tinha na cabeça quando cancelou essa reunião.

Shiryu não conseguiu evitar um sorriso. Era incrível como Ikki não se sentia nem um pouco acuado, apesar de estar na frente do diretor-geral da empresa.

– Ahn... certo. Vocês têm direito a essa explicação. Então... Não gostariam de sentar-se?

– Olha, chega de enrolação! – Ikki voltava a se enfurecer – Fala logo o que eu preciso saber, que minha paciência já está se esgotando!

– Tudo bem, tudo bem... É que o que eu tenho a dizer não é fácil. E, talvez, ajudaria receber a notícia se estivessem sentados, mas enfim... você é quem sabe.

Seiya levantou-se e caminhou em direção à janela que dava acesso ao jardim do edifício. Enquanto observava o belíssimo dia que fazia lá fora, começou a falar:

– Sabem... apesar de jovem, eu já trabalhei muito na minha vida. Comecei cedo minha carreira empresarial, pois tinha muita pressa para crescer. Queria estar logo no topo do mundo e não interessava o que eu teria de fazer para atingir o meu objetivo.

Virou-se para Ikki e Shiryu e continuou a falar.

– Era engraçado... quando eu era criança, e os adultos me perguntavam o que eu queria ser quando crescesse, eu dizia: "Rico!" E todos achavam muita graça. Mas não era brincadeira, aquele era realmente o meu sonho. Não desejava ser astronauta, bombeiro ou tantas outras profissões que povoavam os sonhos das outras crianças. Na verdade, nem se pode chamar esse meu desejo de sonho, era mais um objetivo de vida. Acho que por ser órfão, eu não tinha muito espaço para sonhar e apenas desejava tudo aquilo que não podia ter.

Nesse momento, Ikki sentiu uma sensação desagradável. Não gostava de se lembrar daquilo, mas às vezes, era inevitável. Eram lembranças ruins, mas faziam parte dele. Afinal, boa parte da pessoa que ele havia se tornado era devido ao fato de também ele e Shun serem órfãos e, portanto, terem passado por muitas situações que Ikki preferia esquecer que existiram.

– Bem, pode não parecer, mas sou bastante obstinado. Quando quero muito uma coisa, vou atrás até conseguir. E eis que alcancei todos os meus objetivos. Cresci profissionalmente, enriqueci mais do que poderia imaginar, me tornei o melhor dos melhores na minha área...

À medida que ia ouvindo a história, Ikki estava, involuntariamente, se identificando com ela.

– Porém, o que foi que percebi? Eu não era feliz... simplesmente... não era.

Shiryu, que já havia se sentado para ouvir melhor essa história, assustou-se quando o amigo interrompeu a história, bastante nervoso:

– Olha, eu não sei se você percebeu, mas estamos com pressa! Não tenho o dia inteiro para ficar ouvindo essa ladainha! Será que dá pra ir direto ao ponto?

Seiya lançou um olhar triste, porém compreensivo para Ikki. E disse a ele:

– Essa é a questão. Eu trabalhava em uma empresa como essa aqui na época em que me dei conta de que era infeliz. Era uma empresa que funcionava às custas da falência de outras. Que se aproveitava de empresas que passavam por crises, comprando-as. Como as empresas compradas estavam mal das pernas, o preço de compra nunca era muito elevado. Eles literalmente nos pediam somente o dinheiro necessário para pagar os funcionários antes de declarar falência total. E, depois de comprar essas empresas, o que fazíamos? Nós as destruíamos, assim como vocês fazem aqui. Despedaçávamos as empresas para revendê-las em partes, ganhando assim rios de dinheiro.

Ikki olhava para Seiya com ar de aborrecimento. Shiryu, por sua vez, estava com os olhos fechados e parecia refletir sobre o que o diretor da empresa falava.

– Foi então que comecei a pensar... O que estava fazendo da minha vida? Tudo começou a ficar mais claro depois que passei a me indagar sobre as escolhas que já tinha feito. E percebi que não poderia ser feliz se continuasse a viver às custas do sofrimento alheio! Eu entendi que para um homem se sentir completo, ele precisa construir coisas, em vez de destruí-las. Foi aí que resolvi mudar de vida...

Dizendo isso, Seiya caminhou de volta à sua mesa, sentou-se e abriu uma gaveta. De dentro dela, retirou um caderno com aparência bastante desgastada.

– Este é o meu diário de viagens... como podem perceber, está bem surrado! – falou Seiya, com um sorriso maroto de criança que exibe um troféu.

– Quando descobri o motivo da minha infelicidade, não pensei duas vezes e larguei tudo. Pedi demissão e no dia seguinte já estava de malas prontas. Havia decidido viajar pelo mundo. Não por diversão, mas para conhecer outras realidades e ver se poderia ser útil em algum lugar. Eu sentia que precisava retribuir um pouco, pois a vida me oferecera muito e eu não devolvera nada. Era hora de reverter essa situação. Assim fiz; viajei, encontrei diversos lugares que necessitavam de ajuda, dei o melhor de mim e anotei tudo nesse meu diário. Esses registros sempre me dão força quando preciso relembrar o que estou fazendo da minha vida.

– Mas... espere um pouco. Se você mudou de vida, o que está fazendo aqui, em uma empresa como a que você abandonou? – questionou Shiryu.

– Eu estava de passagem pela Grécia quando encontrei Saori por lá. Nós fomos nos aproximando, contei minha história de vida para ela e quando vi... já estava aqui.

– Você está querendo me dizer que foi só conhecer uma garota para toda essa sua ideologia barata ir por água abaixo? – riu Ikki.

– É claro que não. Na verdade, ocorreu que Saori se identificou muito comigo, dizendo que passara por situações muito semelhantes. Ela disse que gostaria de se libertar, assim como eu. É isso que estamos fazendo agora.

– Como assim? Vocês estão querendo levar as empresas Kido à falência para aquela garota mimada "se libertar"? Isso não tem a menor graça! Diga à Saori que se ela quiser, ela pode pular fora do barco a qualquer momento... Mas que não prejudique os milhares de funcionários que trabalham aqui, oras! – disse Ikki, muito revoltado.

– Quem falou em levar à falência? Muito pelo contrário, senhor Amamiya. Nosso objetivo é evitar a falência. Não apenas nossa, mas de várias outras empresas.

– Ah... – deixou escapar Shiryu – Acho que estou entendendo aonde você quer chegar.

Ikki olhava para o amigo sem entender. Para ele, não havia sentido nas palavras proferidas por esse diretor-geral-hippie.

– Decidimos mudar nossa abordagem. Hoje, muitas são as empresas que estão à beira da bancarrota. E a empresa Kido é extremamente poderosa. Então, por que não ajudar essas micro e médias empresas? Por que, em vez de tirarmos proveito delas, não as ajudamos a passar por essa crise, seja financiando aqui, cobrindo alguns gastos lá e até mesmo oferecendo nossos serviços de consultoria?

– Porque isso não dá dinheiro! – respondeu Ikki, sem pestanejar.

– Não é bem assim... se ajudarmos essas empresas, elas assinam conosco um contrato de pagar pelo nosso auxílio. Obviamente, isso irá acontecendo a longo prazo, até elas se restabelecerem. Além disso, elas assinam também um contrato de nos auxiliar, caso precisemos, no futuro. Se analisar bem, é um contrato com muitos pontos positivos, para ambos os lados!

– Mas não dá dinheiro! – repetiu Ikki.

– Correção: não dá tanto dinheiro como ganhamos agora. Mas, por outro lado, haverá um outro tipo de ganho, muito mais valioso, do meu ponto de vista. – respondeu Seiya.

– Que se dane o seu ponto de vista! Você não pode chegar aqui e querer mudar todo o funcionamento dessa empresa! Nem todo mundo compartilha dessa sua visão ridícula de ver o mundo!

– Na verdade, senhor Amamiya, eu posso fazer isso, sim. Sou o diretor-geral e tenho poderes para tanto. Se você não gosta, vai ter que aprender a aceitar porque as coisas agora funcionarão desse jeito.

– Ah é? Pois eu NÃO aceito! E se for para ficar desse jeito, eu prefiro me demitir! Está me ouvindo?

– Ikki, agora já chega. Acho melhor voltarmos ao nosso escritório para você se acalmar um pouco...

– Não, Shiryu! Eu estou falando sério! Acha que estou blefando? Eu não preciso blefar! Se eu sair daqui, vão chover propostas de empresas querendo me contratar! Eu é que não vou trabalhar para um burro desses! – gritava com Shiryu enquanto apontava para Seiya, que permanecia calado.

– Eu sei disso, Ikki... mas pense um pouco. O que ele está dizendo não é tão errado assim. Se pararmos para pensar, essas mudanças podem ser até boas. Seria interessante ajudar a erguer algo em vez de simplesmente derrubar. Por que não tentar?

Ikki olhou para Shiryu como se estivesse sendo traído. Vendo que estava em minoria, decidiu dar um fim àquela situação de uma vez por todas.

– Está certo, então... Vocês venceram. Fiquem aí com seus planos mirabolantes de criar um mundo melhor. Eu vou embora.

E, antes de sair, olhou para trás uma última vez e disse aos dois que permaneciam na sala:

– Mandarei minha carta de demissão em dez minutos.

E saiu.

Shiryu conhecia o amigo bem o suficiente para saber que este guardava muita mágoa dele agora. Mas não havia nada que pudesse fazer. Fez menção de se retirar também da sala, mas foi impedido por Seiya:

– Não gostaria de acompanhar a mim e a Saori em nossa primeira expedição de socorro a uma empresa prestes a quebrar? – perguntou Seiya, sorridente.

– E de que empresa se trata? – quis saber Shiryu.

– A dos Massato. Seria muito bom se pudesse vir, já que os conhece bem. E veja por esse lado; dessa vez você será recebido como um herói e não como o vilão da história.

Shiryu pensou. Agora, realmente, não era o melhor momento de ir falar com Ikki. E essa proposta parecia ser bem interessante... Resolveu aceitar.

– Ótimo! Tenho certeza de que não vai se arrepender. – falou Seiya, satisfeito.

Enquanto Seiya vestia seu terno para poderem sair, Shiryu disse:

– A propósito... Muito interessante toda essa sua história, a trajetória que trouxe você até aqui. Muitas pessoas não têm maturidade suficiente para conseguir chegar às conclusões que você tirou sozinho.

Seiya olhou mais uma vez pela janela. Soltou um suspiro e sorrindo, falou:

– Quem disse que consegui perceber tudo isso sozinho? Eu tive a ajuda de uma pessoa muito especial...

Continua...


	4. Capítulo 4

Finalmente Ikki chegou ao seu prédio. Olhou no relógio. 22:00. Shun já deveria estar chegando. Precisava se apressar...

*****************************************************************************************************

Início do Flashback

Depois daquele encontro turbulento com Seiya, Ikki deixou o trabalho – enviando sua carta de demissão conforme anunciado – e ficou sem saber o que fazer. Num primeiro instante, pensou em ir direto para seu apartamento. Mas logo em seguida, se deu conta de que não tinha nada para fazer por lá. Aliás, a verdade é que ele não tinha nada para fazer em lugar algum. Assim, começou a andar sem rumo, sem direção. Como havia tempo que não fazia algo assim... há quanto tempo ele não ficava simplesmente andando à toa! Sempre tinha tantos compromissos a cumprir que agora sentia-se até... estranho.

Sem perceber, seus passos foram levando Ikki para um parque bastante agradável. Era impressionante: esse parque ficava a poucos metros do local onde trabalhava e ele nunca tinha parado para apreciar a beleza desse lugar!

– Bem, vamos corrigir isso agora. – pensou Ikki, que resolveu aproveitar esse agradável ambiente para uma caminhada relaxante – Afinal, estou precisando me acalmar mesmo, para colocar as ideias em ordem.

Ikki então começou a caminhar mais devagar, buscando apreciar cada pequeno detalhe que encontrasse pelo caminho. Não podia negar que esse passeio estava sendo bastante prazeroso, até que resolveu parar um pouco para apreciar o belíssimo dia que fazia.

Realmente, era uma bela manhã, de um tipo raro de se ver no mês de dezembro. Fazia frio, mas a manhã era clara, pois o sol brilhava intensamente no céu límpido e muito azul...

Foi então que Ikki começou a ver de novo a imagem daquele escritor em sua mente... Seus olhos azuis... Puxa, o que eram aqueles olhos azuis? Tão azuis quanto aquele céu magnífico, tão envolventes quanto misteriosos... Olhar para eles era como mergulhar em um rio de águas límpidas, porém profundas. Sim, aqueles olhos poderiam tragá-lo por completo. E, sem perceber, Ikki se perguntava se não gostaria de saber o que aconteceria se ele permitisse que isso acontecesse...

Era estranho ter tais pensamentos em mente. Na verdade, Ikki nunca pensava em mais nada que não fosse trabalho – até por falta de tempo. Mas agora não havia horários a serem cumpridos, nem uma agenda a ser seguida. É claro que ele tinha muitas coisas em que pensar, como o que fazer de sua vida profissional agora que estava "desempregado". Contudo, pensar em Hyoga estava sendo algo bastante agradável e Ikki o fazia sem ao menos se dar conta disso; ele simplesmente pensava nele... Foram poucos os minutos em que estivera na presença daquele rapaz loiro, mas foi o suficiente para que Ikki já pudesse guardar um retrato mental dele. Aliás, um perfeito retrato mental... O homem de cabelos azuis escuros surpreendia-se ao perceber que lembrava-se de cada detalhe da fisionomia do jovem escritor. Seu rosto, suas expressões, seu cabelo balançando ao sabor da brisa fria daquela manhã... Normalmente, Ikki ficaria encucado com esse fato e tentaria entender como foi capaz de prestar tanta atenção em alguém que acabava de conhecer. Porém, ele estava tão envolvido e interessado em apreciar cada detalhe de suas lembranças acerca desse rapaz, que não fez a menor questão de pensar em qualquer outra coisa o dia inteiro. Não se questionou ou tentou buscar explicações para essa situação, apenas deixou-se levar por aquela agradável sensação que o fez inclusive perder a noção do tempo. Quando, finalmente, deu por si, já era noite. Havia andado por quase toda a cidade – apesar de nem ter percebido – e só à noite começou a sentir fome. Foi aí que se lembrou de Shun e, ao olhar no relógio, viu que já era quase hora de se encontrar com ele. Correu em direção ao seu apartamento, na esperança de chegar a tempo.

Fim do Flashback

******************************************************************************************************

Felizmente, quando se viu diante de seu prédio, ainda não havia nem sinal do seu irmão. "Que bom, acho que ele se atrasou um pouco". E, pensando assim, subiu o mais rápido possível ao seu apartamento.

Lá chegando, tratou logo de ligar para uma pizzaria a fim de fazer o pedido para o jantar. Assim que desligou o telefone, ouviu o interfone tocar. Olhou no relógio. 22:10. "Ufa!", pensou Ikki. "Bem na hora".

Apertou o botão do interfone e destrancou a porta. Em seguida, sentou-se no sofá com o intuito de fazer aquela afobação estampada em seu rosto desaparecer, pois estava muito agitado e não queria deixar seu irmão alarmado – ele sabia bem como Shun preocupava-se demais com essas coisas. Então, pegou uma revista que estava ali por perto e começou a folheá-la, de modo que quando Shun adentrou o apartamento, Ikki já estava aparentemente calmo.

– Boa noite, irmão! – disse Shun, muito alegre, ao entrar.

– Boa noite. – respondeu Ikki, sem tirar os olhos da revista.

– A comida já chegou? – perguntou Shun enquanto depositava no chão umas sacolas abarrotadas.

– O que é isso? – disse Ikki, esquivando-se da pergunta de Shun.

– Ah! Isso aqui? São coisas da escola. Hoje fomos atrás de uma costureira para fazer as roupas dos meninos. No coral desse ano, estamos querendo inovar em tudo! Consegui conversar com várias costureiras da cidade e acho que encontrei a que pode fazer um excelente trabalho pelo menor preço possível. Peguei com ela uns modelos, amanhã eu vou levar para os meninos experimentarem e ver se preciso de... – Shun interrompeu sua fala ao perceber que seu irmão não o estava mais escutando. Ikki mantinha o olhar fixo às sacolas, mas não estava olhando para elas. Seu olhar estava perdido em algum lugar, provavelmente bem distante dali.

– Ikki? – disse Shun, enquanto agitava uma mão bem em frente ao rosto do seu irmão, buscando chamar sua atenção.

– Ahn? – disse Ikki, sacudindo a cabeça, como quem desperta de um sonho – Desculpe, Shun. O que disse?

– Nada. – respondeu o irmão, tristemente.

Ikki percebeu que havia chateado Shun e sabia que o tinha feito por estar novamente com a cabeça perdida naqueles olhos azuis celestiais. Era incrível: pensara naquele escritor o dia todo e ainda assim, não conseguia deixar de pensar nesse jovem. Chegou à conclusão de que não houvera problema em pensar nele durante toda a tarde, pois já que estava andando à toa, podia ficar pensando em qualquer besteira – não que Hyoga fosse, propriamente, uma besteira. Mas o fato era que agora Ikki precisava regressar à sua realidade. Tivera uma tarde inteira para descansar e recuperar o fôlego depois daquela manhã desastrosa. E tudo bem fazer isso, ele estava em seu direito; mas agora era hora de se concentrar em coisas mais importantes. Resolveu então compartilhar esses pensamentos com Shun.

– Shun, eu tenho uma... ahn... novidade, por assim dizer.

– Sério? – sorriu Shun – Que legal, Ikki! Normalmente, você sempre chega em casa dizendo que teve um dia difícil, como sempre! É bom haver novidades para animar um pouco a sua vida!

– Pois é, Shun... Eu não diria que esse é o tipo de novidade que anima... Enfim... – respirou fundo antes de começar a falar – Eu me demiti hoje.

Shun não esboçou qualquer reação. Parecia não ter acreditado no que ouvira. Estava em estado de choque. Ikki, seu irmão que vivia para trabalhar se... demitindo? Algo estava muito errado aí...

– Shun, eu sei que parece meio repentino, mas não se preocupe. – Ikki continuava falando, sem se dar conta do estado em que se encontrava seu irmão – Eles precisavam mais de mim que o contrário. Vou encontrar fácil outro emprego... talvez até melhor que esse.

Nesse momento, Ikki fez uma pausa. Apesar de estar certo de que arranjaria outro emprego tranquilamente, ele sabia que encontrar um cargo de posição tão elevada como a que ele tinha nas empresas Kido não seria nada fácil. Além disso, conseguir um cargo melhor era ainda mais difícil. Afinal, acima do cargo em que trabalhava estavam apenas aqueles de muita confiança, que só se consegue depois de muito tempo de casa. Ikki estava próximo de conseguir um cargo desse tipo nas empresas Kido, mas agora... teria de começar tudo de novo. Até ganhar a confiança da diretoria de uma nova empresa, levaria algum tempo e Ikki já começava a se impacientar com isso. Esse era seu grande objetivo e estava quase atingindo-o, até a chegada do novo diretor-geral... como Ikki o odiava agora...

Percebendo que o irmão havia se calado, Shun, que já havia se recuperado do susto, disse:

– Claro... claro que sim, irmão. – falou, sentando ao lado dele – Não há nada que você não possa conseguir. Afinal, você é Ikki Amamiya.

– É verdade... – Ikki deu um sorriso – Eu sou Ikki Amamiya. Só de escutar o meu nome, muita gente poderosa já estremece...

– Exatamente. É como você disse, não há necessidade de se preocupar. Quando você quiser um novo emprego, vão chover boas ofertas!

– Sem dúvidas! – falou Ikki, abrindo um sorriso maior.

– Inclusive, já que temos tanta certeza disso... você poderia até, quem sabe, tirar umas férias!

– O quê? – disse Ikki, surpreso.

– Ora, irmão... é a oportunidade perfeita! Há anos que você não tira férias por conta desse seu emprego. Sempre havia algo a fazer... mas não agora! Agora, você está livre! Esse é um momento importante, pois será uma espécie de intervalo que marcará sua vida! Dependendo do modo como você se preparar, poderá iniciar um novo momento da sua vida da melhor forma possível... ou não.

– E você acha que a melhor forma de me preparar para essa nova fase da minha vida é tirando férias?

– Claro, Ikki! É o momento ideal para você dar uma parada, descansar, recuperar o fôlego! Se você tirar uns dias para você, quando for contratado em uma nova empresa, não vai ter quem te segure, porque você vai chegar com força total!

– Hum... É, Shun... O que você fala faz sentido...

– Claro que faz, Ikki! – dizia Shun, empolgado em ver que estava conseguindo convencer o irmão.

– Aquele diretorzinho me deixou bastante estressado mesmo... – falava Ikki, passando a mão pelo queixo em ar pensativo.

– Pois não vamos deixar que ele atrapalhe quem você vai ser daqui para frente! – continuava falando Shun, induzindo o irmão a gostar cada vez mais da ideia.

– Tem razão, Shun. Vou tirar umas férias. Acho que eu mereço mesmo!

– Viva! – Shun batia palmas de alegria – Ikki, irmão... você tomou a decisão certa! Aliás, a decisão certa e no momento certo! Afinal, estamos na época de festas... e ninguém trabalha de verdade nessa época do ano.

– Eu trabalhava. – disse Ikki.

– Tá, mas era só você... – brincou Shun – E o que eu quero dizer é que o melhor será procurar emprego no começo do ano. Agora, as pessoas não estão com cabeça para analisar currículos e tudo o mais.

– Sim, você está certo de novo. – Ikki sorria da alegria do irmão ao vê-lo dando-lhe razão tantas vezes seguidas. – E já que hoje você está assim tão sábio, diga-me... quanto tempo acha que seria ideal para eu descansar o suficiente?

– Bem... como eu sei que você não iria gostar de ficar muito tempo parado... eu diria... 1 mês.

– 1 mês inteiro? – perguntou Ikki.

– No mínimo, irmão. – respondeu Shun, seriamente.

Ikki olhou sério para Shun. Percebeu que o irmão não estava brincando. E decidiu que 1 mês não seria tão terrível assim. Na verdade, poderia ser uma boa ideia. E após 1 mês de férias, começaria o ano novo descansado, novo em folha e pronto para recomeçar.

– Pois bem... Está decidido. – disse Ikki, levantando-se do sofá para dar um ar mais importante à informação a ser anunciada – Estou, oficialmente, em férias. E por 1 mês!

– Muito bom, irmão! – disse Shun, levantando-se também para abraçar o irmão.

Ikki aceitou o abraço de bom grado. Realmente, estar descansado era bom... Era visível a diferença de seu comportamento por ter relaxado à tarde. Era capaz de ver o irmão com menos impaciência e aproveitar mais o carinho com que era tratado por ele. Sentiu-se tão feliz naquele breve momento que, impulsivamente, disse:

– Shun, você tem sido um ótimo irmão para mim e agora quero retribuir de algum modo. Vamos lá, aproveite que estou de férias e peça-me algo.

Shun não pensou duas vezes e disse logo, antes que Ikki pudesse mudar de ideia:

– Eu quero que você me ajude com o concerto de Natal que estou montando.

No mesmo instante, Ikki fez uma careta demonstrando que não tinha gostado muito do pedido de seu irmão. Mas era um homem de palavra e resolveu aceder.

– Está bem, Shun, está bem... O que quer que eu faça? – disse Ikki, resignado.

– Quero que amanhã você fale novamente com aquele escritor.

– Com o Hyoga? – disse Ikki, surpreendendo-se ao falar dele já com tanta familiaridade.

– Sim. Preciso que apresente meu projeto para ele amanhã.

– Mas, Shun... – falou Ikki, um pouco confuso – Eu não te disse que já falei com ele? E que não deu em nada?

– Sim, falou. Mas acontece que eu sou muito persistente. Daí, resolvi que não perderia essa batalha sem lutar com todas as forças. Então, resolvi dar uma passada na casa do escritor...

– Espera um pouco! – falou Ikki, um pouco nervoso – Você foi até lá... Hoje? Mas você não tinha me dito que não poderia ir porque estava cheio de coisas para fazer?

– E eu estava cheio de coisas para fazer! – respondeu Shun, angelicalmente, ignorando o nervosismo do irmão – Mas, depois do que você me disse hoje de manhã pelo telefone, eu decidi que precisaria mudar minha agenda do dia. Precisava tentar falar com ele para convencê-lo. E consegui, mas isso me atrapalhou bastante! Não tive tempo de visitar todas as costureiras que eu queria, mas deu tudo certo no final. De todo modo, foi por causa desse contratempo que me atrasei para vir aqui.

– Você só se atrasou 10 minutos, Shun... – falou Ikki, passando a mão pela cabeça.

– É, mas eu sei que você não tolera atrasos. Por isso, sempre cuido para nunca perder a hora e me atrasar para jantar. Mas hoje não teve jeito; isso era importante e valeu o atraso.

– Mas Shun... se eu soubesse que você poderia ter ido até a casa desse escritor por conta própria e que isso faria com que você se atrasasse só 10 minutos para chegar aqui, eu não me importaria!

– Ikki, você não me entendeu... eu só perdi 10 minutos porque dei apenas uma passada por lá. Não cheguei a falar do projeto propriamente. Foi só o tempo de, literalmente, pedir que ele conversasse novamente com você amanhã.

– Espera um pouco. Por que eu? Por que não vai você mesmo lá de novo?

– Porque, como eu já disse, estou cheio de coisas para fazer, Ikki! Esqueceu que sou o coordenador do projeto? Já estou com muitas coisas nas mãos.

– E isso dá a você o direito de me envolver em coisas das quais eu nem estou ciente.

– Ah, Ikki... eu só falei que você ia porque você é meu irmão... e eu sei que sempre posso contar com você.

Sempre que Shun fazia aquela cara de desconsolado, Ikki não conseguia negar nada ao irmão caçula.

– Ai, Shun... Está bem. Mas vou fazer só isso e pronto. Não me envolvo em mais nada desse seu projeto, ok?

Shun sorriu. Ikki já voltara a ser ele mesmo, ranzinza e reclamão. Mas não havia problema. Já tinha conseguido o que queria.

– Sem problemas, Ikki! Então, amanhã, já que você está de férias, vá à casa dele no horário que achar melhor! Apresente o projeto e não aceite um "não" como resposta! Aliás, nem precisa se preocupar muito, conversei com ele e já o deixei mais maleável e receptivo. Amanhã, você só precisa chegar e fechar o negócio! – disse Shun, com um sorriso muito alegre no rosto.

– Ahn... vocês conversaram sobre o quê? – perguntou Ikki, um pouco apreensivo, pois havia mentido a Shun sobre como fora sua conversa com Hyoga naquele dia.

– Ah, basicamente... sobre ele aceitar falar com você de novo. – respondeu Shun, tentando não se alongar na resposta. – Escuta, essa pizza ainda vai demorar muito? – perguntou para desviar o enfoque da conversa.

– Não, já deve estar chegando... – disse Ikki, suspirando de alívio por achar que a conversa entre o jovem loiro e seu irmão havia sido superficial. Por um instante, sentiu medo de se mostrar vulnerável ao irmão e temia que Shun pudesse ter percebido, na breve conversa que tivera com aquele rapaz, o que havia acontecido entre Ikki e ele. Mas então, Ikki pensou: "Ora, mas não aconteceu nada entre a gente!"

A campainha tocou e Ikki, rapidamente, dirigiu-se à porta, como se esse gesto espantasse aqueles pensamentos que tanto o incomodavam. Aproveitando que Ikki se afastara, Shun retirou um papel de seu bolso e leu as seguintes palavras.

Hyoga Yukida – Serviço de Acompanhamento Afetivo.

Satisfação do cliente garantida ou seu dinheiro de volta.

Tempo de duração – 1 mês.

Valor: 10.000 dólares.

Tratava-se de uma espécie de contrato. Shun lia e relia esse papel, como que tentando vislumbrar se havia feito o que era certo. Havia fechado o contrato essa tarde. Ainda podia voltar atrás, se quisesse... mas teria de ser logo, pois assim que Ikki começasse o tratamento, não haveria mais volta. Leu mais uma vez o contrato e viu ali sua assinatura, e logo abaixo, a assinatura de Hyoga Yukida. Céus, isso parecia tão errado... mas, pelo que tinha ouvido, era tão certo...

Ouviu seu irmão chamá-lo da cozinha, anunciando que o jantar já estava na mesa. Isso o fez acordar de seus pensamentos. Dobrou o papel cuidadosamente e o colocou de volta no bolso da calça, enquanto se dirigia à cozinha. "A sorte está lançada", pensou. Assim, decidiu que, agora, o melhor era deixar tudo a cargo do destino... e de Hyoga Yukida.

Continua...


	5. Capítulo 5

10 horas da manhã. Lá estava Ikki novamente em frente à casa do tal escritor. Dessa vez, decidira vir um pouco mais tarde, afinal, estava de férias... E também porque havia chegado à conclusão de que um dos motivos para ter sido tão mal recebido no dia anterior era o horário em que tinha aparecido. Tinha sido, realmente, muito cedo. Se bem que Hyoga não parecia alguém que havia acabado de acordar. Na verdade, até parecia que estava de saída para fazer uma corrida matinal... Ah, então devia ser isso! Provavelmente, o jovem escritor não gostou de ter sido interrompido em sua rotina... "Deve ser o tipo de pessoa que não sabe lidar bem com situações não planejadas ou agendadas", pensou Ikki. De toda forma, conforme disse Shun na noite anterior, Hyoga agora estaria à espera dele. Isso significa que não existiria, portanto, motivos para esse escritor o tratar mal de novo, já que esse encontro foi previamente marcado...

– Ora, mas estou me preocupando à toa! – disse Ikki, em voz baixa – Desde quando eu me preocupo tanto com o que as pessoas pensam? Desde quando eu tenho receio de ser maltratado? Que coisa ridícula... – continuava a falar Ikki, caçoando de si mesmo.

Decidido a dar um fim nesses pensamentos que não o levavam a lugar algum, Ikki ensaiou um rosto desprovido de quaisquer emoções para enfrentar a frieza de Hyoga de igual para igual, como se necessitasse provar que não era afetado por aqueles olhos azuis celestes. Preparava-se para tocar a campainha da casa quando, de repente, a porta se abriu.

Ikki, que estava planejando ser uma pessoa completamente fria na frente de Hyoga, viu seus planos irem por água abaixo quando o próprio apareceu abrindo a porta. O belo moreno foi pego pelo escritor com a mão levantada na direção da campainha e com o rosto demonstrando um misto de susto, surpresa, espanto... nem Ikki sabia ao certo que tipo de expressão devia estar estampada em seu rosto. O que ele sabia, de fato, é que ficou extremamente sem-graça por ter sido pego em um momento em que estava bastante vulnerável, justamente quando tentava se recompor. Permaneceu um tempo ainda com a mão levantada, pensando em como tomar o controle da situação. Hyoga, que durante esses fragmentos de segundos esteve tão sério quanto no dia anterior, finalmente abriu um sorriso maravilhoso e disse:

– Ikki Amamiya, certo?

– Ahn... Eu... Sim. – respondeu Ikki, revoltado por não estar sendo capaz de se controlar como gostaria.

– É um prazer revê-lo. – falou Hyoga, sorridente, estendendo a mão para Ikki da mesma forma como este havia feito no dia anterior.

Ikki estava espantado. Seu irmão tinha dito que as coisas seriam diferentes hoje, mas ele não esperava que fosse tanto assim. Olhou para a mão de Hyoga e, nesse instante, se deu conta de que ainda estava com a sua mão levantada. Embaraçado com essa situação, abaixou-a rapidamente e apertou a mão de Hyoga, que percebeu que o rosto de Ikki ficara levemente enrubescido naquele momento.

– Senhor Yukida, - começou Ikki a falar, para tentar compreender o que estava acontecendo – meu irmão veio falar com você ontem, não foi?

– Exato. Shun Amamiya, não é isso? – respondeu Hyoga, com um sorriso ainda mais charmoso. Parecia que esse rapaz de olhos cintilantes estava realmente disposto a desconcertar Ikki.

– Sim, sim... Eu gostaria de saber o que conversaram. – disse Ikki, indo direto ao assunto.

– O que... conversamos? – falou Hyoga, virando-se de costas para Ikki e fechando a porta de sua casa. – Bem, basicamente... sobre a visita que você me faria hoje.

– Certo, mas eu gostaria de saber o que ele disse, exatamente. – Ikki perguntava essas coisas sem saber aonde queria chegar.

– Bom... – Hyoga virou-se novamente para Ikki – Ele me disse que você viria falar comigo sobre um projeto. Mas não entrou em detalhes.

– Certo... – a história que Ikki ouvia desse escritor se encaixava com o que ouvira do irmão na noite passada. Mas havia algo estranho acontecendo; isso ele conseguia perceber... só não sabia o que poderia ser – E por quanto tempo ele conversou com você?

– Isso é um interrogatório? Você veio para me fazer perguntas sobre seu irmão? Sério?- Hyoga abriu um largo sorriso enquanto dava alguns passos à frente, até se aproximar da calçada da rua que ficava em frente à sua casa - Pensei que houvesse um outro assunto mais urgente...

Ikki adiantou-se até Hyoga, de modo que pudesse encará-lo. Estava tentando estudar as feições daquele jovem. Era bom nisso, sempre fora capaz de desvendar o que se passava na cabeça das pessoas com quem falava. Mas esse loiro... ele só conseguia confundi-lo!

Olhou fixamente nos olhos de Hyoga a fim de enxergar alguma verdade ali. E perguntou de novo:

– Durante quanto tempo vocês conversaram?

Hyoga, ao contrário do que Ikki esperava, não desviou o olhar como se estivesse escondendo algo. Mas a resposta dada por ele também não era a mais convincente:

– Eu não sei. Foi bastante rápido, é o que posso lhe dizer. Mas não posso precisar os minutos que ficamos conversando; não tenho relógios porque não gosto de me sentir preso ao tempo.

Ikki lembrou-se do que o irmão havia lhe dito... "...ele não curte muito essa "parafernalha tecnológica". Fazia sentido. Mas ainda tinha algo de errado ali...

– Escute, - falou Hyoga, um pouco mais sério – eu tenho coisas para fazer. Vamos realmente ficar falando só sobre isso ou você realmente tem algo a me mostrar?

Ikki pensou um pouco e achou que talvez fosse melhor deixar de lado essas impressões de que havia algo errado. Havia feito uma promessa ao irmão. E já tinha ultrapassado os limites da boa educação, com todas essas perguntas. Tudo bem que Ikki não aceitava esse comportamento desse rapaz. Para ele, o verdadeiro Hyoga devia ser aquele com quem ele falou no dia anterior. Apesar de não ter gostado nem um pouco da forma como fora tratado, Ikki sentiu que ali o rapaz estivera sendo realmente sincero. E agora, tudo aquilo que estava acontecendo parecia um tanto... teatral. Até porque, é muito estranho alguém que fecha a porta na sua cara ficar tão amável com você no dia seguinte, como se nada tivesse ocorrido. Shun, certamente, tinha feito algo mais além de simplesmente conversar. "Ora, mas e daí? E eu com isso? No mínimo, Shun deve ter convencido Hyoga a me tratar bem. Como ele conseguiu isso, eu não sei e sinceramente não me interessa. Se Shun quis facilitar meu trabalho, menos mal. É bom que me livro logo disso. Nem sei por que eu fico criando tanto caso..."

– Tem razão, vamos falar de negócios. – ao pronunciar essa frase, Ikki sentiu uma sensação bastante familiar. Era o Ikki de sempre, executivo, negociador, capaz de reprimir quaisquer sentimentos ou impressões que o estivessem atrapalhando – Eu vim falar sobre um projeto do meu irmão. Ele trabalha em uma escola de música e está criando um concerto de Natal com crianças carentes. Shun pediu-me que viesse aqui falar com você porque necessita da sua ajuda.

– Muito bem... – falou Hyoga, levantando os olhos para o céu, observando a bonita manhã que fazia – Podemos falar enquanto caminhamos? É porque tem um lugar para onde preciso ir agora. Inclusive, eu estava de saída quando você chegou.

– Ah, sim! Claro, não pretendo atrapalhar seus compromissos. Quer uma carona? Estou com meu carro logo ali.

– Não, obrigado. Não é necessário. Eu gosto de andar e são só alguns minutos até lá.

Foi então que Hyoga se deu conta de como Ikki estava vestido. O jovem rapaz moreno vestia sua usual roupa de trabalho, bastante sóbrio e elegante, com direito a sobretudo e cachecol por cima de seu terno Armani, pois estava bastante frio naquele dia. Hyoga vestia apenas um jeans azul, uma camisa branca e uma jaqueta preta por cima.

– Olhe, mas se isso for atrasá-lo para o seu trabalho, por favor, diga-me. Podemos marcar um outro horário para conversarmos, se for mais conveniente para você.

– Não se preocupe, não estou atrasado para ir a lugar nenhum. – falou Ikki, estranhando a pergunta.

– Tem certeza? Porque, a julgar pelos seus trajes, eu imaginei que...

– Ah, é por isso? – Ikki soltou uma leve risada – Não, apesar de aparentar, não vou trabalhar hoje. Estou vestido assim porque... bem, nem sei ao certo. Acho que estou tão acostumado a colocar essas roupas todos os dias que nem me dei conta de que hoje não haveria necessidade para tanto.

– Não vai trabalhar hoje? Tirou o dia de folga ou algo assim? – perguntou Hyoga, parecendo demonstrar real interesse na resposta a ser recebida.

– Não, não vou. Eu... – Ikki interrompeu sua fala. Por algum motivo, não quis falar que havia se demitido – ...É, eu estou de folga hoje.

– Ah, certo... Bom para você. O descanso é essencial para qualquer pessoa. Não podemos querer estar o tempo inteiro trabalhando...

– Claro, claro... – Ikki respondia distraído enquanto caminhavam. Essa era a fala que sempre ouvia de Shun e já nem prestava atenção quando alguém começava algum discurso semelhante a esse.

Hyoga não deixou passar despercebido esse modo de Ikki lhe responder. "Ok... ele faz o tipo mais difícil... vou ter que mudar de abordagem", pensou o jovem loiro.

– Então... voltando ao assunto que trouxe você à minha casa, diga-me. Como posso ajudar o seu irmão?

– Você poderá ajudá-lo com as canções de Natal.

– Como assim? Ele quer que eu cante alguma música? – disse Hyoga, um pouco nervoso.

– Não, não... – disse Ikki, com um sorriso encantador nos lábios, o que fez Hyoga parar para apreciá-lo melhor – Shun quer que você escreva as canções de Natal a serem apresentadas. Ele está com esse projeto de fazer um concerto de Natal diferente nesse ano, com músicas originais numa apresentação feita por crianças carentes. Sabe, meu irmão é uma pessoa incrível, capaz de se doar por inteiro para essas causas sociais. Ele é muito diferente de mim, acho que nunca conseguiria fazer o que ele realiza com tanta facilidade... – Não era do feitio de Ikki se abrir assim, ainda mais com alguém que mal conhecia. Mas esse passeio estava sendo tão relaxante, que Ikki espontaneamente falava sobre coisas que normalmente não pronunciaria em voz alta.

Hyoga não conseguiu evitar um sorriso. Esse homem de aparência tão dura e hostil parecia se derreter ao falar de seu irmão caçula. E isso fazia com que a fortaleza da qual se investia para afastar as pessoas dele desaparecesse.

Ikki percebeu que Hyoga o estava encarando, com um sorriso luminoso no rosto. Sentiu-se incomodado em ficar ali, em frente a ele, com tantas sensações estranhas percorrendo-lhe o corpo. Recomeçou a andar, para sair daquela situação constrangedora, e Hyoga o acompanhou.

– Terei prazer em ajudar. – respondeu, por fim, Hyoga.

– Ótimo... E como Shun poderá entrar em contato com você?

– Peça para ele vir amanhã a minha casa para me dizer exatamente o que ele quer nessas canções natalinas.

– Certo... E em que horário você prefere que ele apareça?

– Se possível, no período da tarde. Não estarei em casa pela manhã.

– Ok, eu darei o recado a ele.

– Ok.

Ikki percebeu que o assunto entre eles havia praticamente se encerrado. Nenhum dos dois era de falar muito e, com a última resposta dada por Hyoga, não havia mais nada a ser discutido. Ikki estava livre para ir embora cuidar de suas coisas. Mas havia algo nele que não desejava sair naquele momento. Aquele passeio estava sendo, sem dúvida, bastante agradável... e, apesar de Ikki não querer admitir para si mesmo, a companhia também.

– Então... - disse Ikki, na tentativa de iniciar uma conversa – Você canta?

Ao ouvir tal pergunta, Hyoga parou de supetão, surpreendendo a Ikki. Hyoga o fitava desconfiado.

– Por que essa pergunta?

– Por nada, oras. Falei por falar. Você é quem tinha me perguntado se meu irmão queria que você cantasse algo. Eu apenas supus que você cantava, já que fez esse comentário.

Hyoga não disse nada. Apenas voltou a andar e Ikki o seguiu. "Definitivamente, eu não sei iniciar uma conversa", pensou ele. E decidiu tentar de novo:

– Escuta, você não está com frio?

– Como? – perguntou Hyoga, distraído. Estava absorto em seus pensamentos e não havia escutado a nova pergunta de Ikki.

– Não está com frio? Está usando só uma jaqueta para se agasalhar, e está uma manhã bastante gelada.

– Ah, não se preocupe. Estou acostumado com o frio. Nasci na Sibéria.

– É mesmo? Então você é russo?

– Sim.

– Que interessante. Não consegui perceber sotaque algum ouvindo você falar.

– E acho que nem vai perceber. Morei boa parte da minha vida aqui no Japão. Vim para cá quando ainda era criança.

– É mesmo? E por que seus pais vieram para cá?

– Na verdade, eu vim somente com meu pai. Minha mãe havia falecido. Morávamos na Sibéria apenas porque minha mãe era russa. Com a morte dela, não tinha mais nada nos prendendo por lá. Então, decidimos vir para o Japão.

– Ah, entendo... seu pai é japonês.

– Não, ele é francês.

– Então, já não entendo mais nada. – brincou Ikki.

– Nos mudamos por causa do trabalho do meu pai. Ele é empresário. Na época, ele foi remanejado para cá já que não tinha preferência por lugar algum. Por ele, podiam enviá-lo para qualquer canto. Ele apenas não queria permanecer na Rússia ou ser enviado para a França, pois esses dois lugares faziam meu pai lembrar em demasia de minha mãe e ele não gostava disso. Dizia que ficar remoendo esse tipo de sofrimento não trazia qualquer benefício e que ficar lembrando de minha mãe não ajudaria em nada, pois isso não a traria de volta. Portanto, segundo ele, o melhor era deixar o passado para trás. Nunca concordei com esse modo dele pensar. Hoje, nem nos falamos mais.

Ikki permaneceu em silêncio. Pelo tom de voz de Hyoga, dava para perceber que esse assunto o chateava bastante. Contudo, Ikki se identificou com essa forma de pensar. "O passado deve ser realmente deixado para trás", pensou ele.

– Chegamos! – a frase proferida por Hyoga despertou Ikki de seus pensamentos obscuros.

Ikki olhou ao redor. Estava tão entretido na conversa que nem havia percebido para onde estavam indo.

– Uma praia... deserta? – perguntou Ikki, um pouco confuso.

– Sim. Algum problema? – respondeu Hyoga, enquanto sentava-se na areia de frente para o mar.

– Não, mas é que você disse que tinha um compromisso.

– Você é quem deduziu isso. Eu disse apenas que precisava vir aqui.

– Sim, mas você fez parecer que era algo urgente.

– E era. Ou melhor, é urgente.

– Não vejo como isso pode ser possível. Não parece haver qualquer pessoa esperando você aqui com urgência. – falou Ikki, sarcástico.

– Era urgente para mim. Estava precisando vir aqui. – Hyoga respondeu sem dar maior importância ao comentário debochado de Ikki.

– Por quê?

– Porque há momentos em que necessitamos de um pouco de paz. Meu recanto de paz é aqui. E o seu?

Ikki assustou-se com a pergunta repentina. Não entendia como a conversa evoluíra tão rápido para chegar a esse ponto. E ele, decididamente, não se sentia bem com conversas tão íntimas.

– Não creio que isso seja de seu interesse. – respondeu secamente.

– Tudo bem. – disse Hyoga.

E assim ficaram os dois sentados, em silêncio. Hyoga estava sentado com o corpo inclinado para trás, apoiado pelos braços. Havia fechado os olhos e deixava-se banhar pelos raios de sol que lhe chegavam nessa fria manhã.

Ikki, por sua vez, não parecia muito tranquilo. Havia se sentado perto de Hyoga por impulso, mas novamente se dava conta de que não tinha mais o que fazer ali. A situação era estranha... a presença de Hyoga o relaxava, e Ikki não sabia ao certo o porquê disso. No entanto, não era capaz de ficar completamente à vontade porque a todo momento ele se questionava sobre o que estava fazendo ali. Já havia feito o que Shun tinha lhe pedido. Por que não ia embora? Como podia ele estar gostando tanto da companhia de alguém que mal conhecia? Ainda mais ele, que não costumava sentir essa necessidade de ficar perto de alguém – na realidade, ele era justamente o tipo de pessoa que detestava gente que necessitava de ter sempre alguém por perto. O que estava acontecendo?...

– Sabe, - falou Hyoga, interrompendo os pensamento de Ikki – é para isso que um recanto de paz serve.

– Como? – perguntou Ikki, sem entender o comentário de Hyoga.

– Um recanto de paz é um lugar que nos faz sentir bem. É um lugar no qual conseguimos colocar as ideias em ordem, relaxar, respirar...

Ikki continuava quieto. Aonde esse russo queria chegar com essa conversa?

– ... E, pelo visto, aqui não é mesmo o seu recanto de paz. – falou Hyoga, abrindo os olhos e levantando-se.

– Não estou entendendo.

– Você está muito inquieto. Não consegue parar.

– Como assim? Parar de fazer o quê?

– Parar, simplesmente. Você não consegue. – dizia Hyoga enquanto batia em sua calça jeans para retirar a areia que ficara grudada nela.

– Desculpa, russo... mas o que você fala não faz o menor sentido.

Hyoga apenas olhou de relance para Ikki. Acenou com a cabeça num gesto indecifrável e recomeçou a andar.

– Aonde você vai agora?

– Vou voltar para minha casa.

– Ficou chateado porque te chamei de russo, não é? Eu vi como me olhou por causa disso.

Hyoga ignorou o comentário de Ikki e continuou andando. Percebendo isso, Ikki falou:

– Será que você prefere ser chamado de francês, então?

Dessa vez, Hyoga parou de andar. Mas continuou virado de costas para Ikki.

– É, deu para ver que você também não gostou. E nem precisa ser um gênio para perceber isso.

Nessa hora, Hyoga virou-se bruscamente para Ikki, encarando-o muito sério:

– O que você quer dizer com isso?

– Ora... Pelo visto, você tem algum problema em aceitar sua descendência russa e francesa. Afinal, Hyoga Yukida é um nome japonês.

– Esse é meu nome artístico.

– Exato. E você escolheu um nome japonês para ser reconhecido como escritor. Há um problema aí, concorda? – disse Ikki, com um sorriso de satisfação como se estivesse prestes a desvendar um mistério.

Hyoga, que já havia cruzado os braços, agora franzia a testa, arqueando uma das sobrancelhas. Estava surpreso com a atitude de Ikki. Esse rapaz estava ultrapassando os limites. Mas também, Hyoga não estava sabendo conduzir bem a situação. Ele já não era mais como antigamente. Ademais, ele nem estava querendo fazer isso. Tinha se aposentado, tinha outros problemas para se preocupar agora. Então, lembrou-se... Precisava do dinheiro. Estava fazendo pelo dinheiro. Provavelmente, por conta disso, é que estava dando tudo errado. Nunca fizera por dinheiro. Estava abandonando suas próprias ideologias. Assim, não tinha como dar certo, mesmo.

– Até mais, Ikki. – falou Hyoga, tão baixo que Ikki quase não o escutou.

Ikki ficou parado vendo o outro se afastar. Afinal, que diabos tinha acontecido ali? Por que o provocara daquele jeito?

Decidiu que era melhor não pensar mais no assunto e resolveu voltar para casa. Lembrou que havia combinado de almoçar com Shun, já que estava de férias. Assim, resolveu seguir seu caminho, em direção à casa do irmão, sem saber que ele o esperava ansiosamente para saber como teria sido esse segundo encontro com Hyoga.

Continua...


	6. Capítulo 6

– E então? Gostou da comida? – os olhos cor de esmeralda brilhavam esperando por uma resposta.

– Sim, sim... Estava tudo ótimo, Shun. Obrigado. – respondeu Ikki, limpando a boca com um guardanapo.

– De nada, irmão! É o mínimo que eu podia fazer como agradecimento por você ter me ajudado tanto hoje! – Shun ia falando enquanto levantava-se para arrumar a mesa.

– Imagine, Shun. Não foi trabalho algum. – Ikki depositou o guardanapo sobre seu prato e olhou para o irmão – Até porque, parecia que você já tinha feito todo o trabalho por mim.

Felizmente, por estar caminhando em direção à cozinha para levar os pratos, Shun estava de costas para o irmão quando ouviu esse comentário e Ikki não pôde ver como suas feições mudaram abruptamente. Pelo tom de voz, o rapaz mais jovem pôde perceber que Ikki estava desconfiado de algo e parecia interessado em sondar o que se passava. Procurando usar seu tom de voz mais natural possível, Shun respondeu:

– Essa é boa! Com apenas 1 dia de descanso, meu irmão já está mudado! Até me dá os créditos pelo que faz...

– Shun, não me trate como se eu fosse idiota. Eu sei muito bem que você não me falou a verdade sobre ontem.

– Como assim? – disse Shun, da cozinha.

Ikki, que já havia se levantado da mesa, encontrava-se agora à porta da cozinha. Com os braços cruzados e olhar bastante sério, falou:

– Você me disse que só tinha pedido para o escritor conversar comigo de novo. E não foi bem isso que aconteceu, não é mesmo?

Shun permanecia de costas para Ikki. Estava bastante tenso. Teria Hyoga falado alguma coisa com Ikki? Mas eles haviam combinado que...

– Eu não sei do que está falando, irmão. – Shun tentava disfarçar a tensão indo em direção à geladeira.

– Shun, na primeira vez em que fui falar com esse escritor, ele foi arrogante e sequer se dispôs a ouvir o que eu tinha a dizer. Chegou a fechar a porta na minha cara!

– Nossa! Isso não me parece algo que você deixaria passar barato! – falou Shun, olhando para dentro da geladeira.

– E não deixei! Mas isso não vem ao caso. A questão é que hoje ele estava completamente mudado. Foi educado, simpático, cortês...

Shun fechou a geladeira e olhou para Ikki:

– E é disso que você está reclamando? O fato de ele ter te tratado melhor é o problema?

– Ora, Shun! Não se faça de desentendido! Vai dizer que não há nada de estranho no fato de...

– ... no fato de ele ter sido gentil com você? Não, não acho estranho. Sabe, Ikki, nem todo mundo é igual a você, que é mal-humorado sempre! Tem dias que estamos bem, outros dias, nem tanto. É provável que Hyoga estivesse num dia ruim ontem, mas hoje resolveu se redimir, sei lá. Para mim, isso é perfeitamente possível, porque ele me recebeu muito bem e me parece uma pessoa naturalmente educada. – falou Shun, de uma vez, torcendo para que essa resposta fosse o suficiente para aquietar as desconfianças do irmão.

Ikki, por sua vez, ouviu o que o irmão disse e se deu conta de que ele poderia estar certo. Ikki se perguntou se estaria tentando enxergar mais do que realmente havia. Era possível. Ele achava que estava tentando encontrar justificativas para compreender uma série de dúvidas que pairavam sobre sua cabeça devido ao último encontro com Hyoga, que achara muito estranho. Mas, depois de ouvir a resposta de Shun, começou a acreditar que o problema não estava nesse encontro propriamente, mas em como ele se sentia diante do tal escritor.

– Está bem, Shun. – foi o que se deu ao trabalho de dizer e saiu da cozinha. Já na sala de estar da casa de Shun, Ikki pegou seu sobretudo e começou a vesti-lo.

Shun havia ido atrás de Ikki para ver o que o irmão ia fazer. Ao deparar com essa cena, falou, chateado:

– Ah, Ikki! Está indo embora só por causa disso?

– Não, é que já está na minha hora.

– Tá, até parece. Essa desculpa até funcionaria um tempo atrás, mas agora que está de férias, eu sei que não há nenhum compromisso urgente esperando por você.

– Shun, você me conhece e sabe que tem horas em que preciso ficar sozinho. Essa é uma delas.

Shun compreendia. Desde pequenos, Ikki sempre tivera seus momentos de solidão que Shun fora aprendendo a respeitar. Por um lado, ele sabia a importância daqueles momentos para o irmão. Por outro, se questionava se não seria melhor que Ikki se abrisse e compartilhasse o que havia em seu íntimo. Porém, Shun sabia quão difícil seria fazer seu irmão se abrir. Por isso, esperava que seu plano desse certo.

– Está bem, Ikki. Vê se me liga depois, tá bom? – disse Shun, com sua voz compreensiva.

– Tá certo. Ah, e não se esquece do que eu falei: amanhã, aparece lá de tarde, porque pela manhã ele não vai estar em casa.

– Pode deixar! Tchau, irmão!

Ikki respondeu a Shun com um rápido aceno de mão e se foi.

*************************************************************************************************************

Ikki ia dirigindo pelas ruas da cidade em direção ao seu apartamento quando se deu conta de que não era para lá que ele gostaria de ir. Estava precisando refletir sobre algumas questões e o melhor era procurar um lugar que o fizesse se sentir bem e relaxado. Lembrou-se do parque por onde andara um dia atrás e de como aquele lugar havia feito com que se sentisse tão bem. E decidiu seguir para lá.

Ao chegar ao parque, Ikki já se sentiu um pouco revigorado. Era incrível como um lugar que guardava boas recordações de apenas 1 dia tinha um poder de influência tão grande sobre ele.

Começou a caminhar e a refletir sobre os últimos acontecimentos de sua vida. Em relação ao seu trabalho, pensou em como era estranho ter abandonado tudo tão repentinamente. Mas logo que começou a relembrar os acontecimentos que o levaram a se demitir, sentiu tamanha raiva que pôde resumir tudo a uma simples questão: Seiya Kido. Aquele novo diretor-geral era incapaz de levar uma empresa como aquela adiante. E Ikki não trabalhava com fracos como ele. Sim, a demissão poderia ter sido repentina, mas foi o certo a se fazer naquela situação. Os novos rumos que a empresa estava prestes a tomar não se encaixavam com o que Ikki desejava em sua vida profissional. Realmente, continuar lá só iria atrapalhá-lo a alcançar seus objetivos.

Satisfeito em reafirmar para si mesmo que tinha agido corretamente em relação ao seu trabalho, Ikki passou então a confrontar a outra questão que lhe vinha perturbando: Hyoga Yukida.

A primeira pergunta que lhe veio à cabeça era, na verdade, a pergunta que não quis se calar desde o instante em que pousou seus olhos sobre o jovem escritor. Por que Hyoga havia lhe chamado tanto a atenção? Por que aqueles olhos eram tão atrativos para ele? Sim, não havia dúvida de que eram belos olhos, mas Ikki não era muito dado a prestar atenção em detalhes desse tipo. Ainda mais em se tratando dos olhos de um homem! Ikki não era preconceituoso, aliás, ele pouco se importava com o que as pessoas quisessem fazer de suas vidas... mas nunca tinha se interessado por um homem antes! Em verdade, pensando mais a fundo, também nunca havia se interessado verdadeiramente por uma mulher. Os relacionamentos com as mulheres com as quais se envolvia nunca passavam de uma noite. Se bem que havia uma exceção. Mas era um caso à parte... Esmeralda não podia ser considerada, propriamente, como um relacionamento que deu certo. Ikki tinha gostado dela, e muito. Mas percebera, talvez um pouco tarde, que não a amava de fato. Não que ele soubesse o que era amor, afinal o moreno acreditava que seria a última pessoa na face da Terra a descobrir o que seria esse sentimento (se um dia descobrisse...). Foi a própria Esmeralda quem revelou a ele que não era esse o sentimento que Ikki nutria por ela. Havia, certamente, uma grande amizade entre eles. Ou melhor, da parte dele em relação a ela, porque a moça, segundo ela mesma, amava-o profundamente. Entretanto, ela não estava disposta a viver um amor não correspondido. E assim, a melhor saída encontrada foi a separação. A jovem mudou-se de cidade e jamais disse a Ikki para onde fora. Shun, na época, ficou muito revoltado com o irmão. Disse a ele que Esmeralda tinha sido a melhor coisa que tinha ocorrido na vida dele e que agora o irmão estava deixando a felicidade lhe escapar pelas mãos. Ikki, perante os argumentos de Shun, limitou-se a dizer que o relacionamento não estava dando certo. O jovem, cujos cabelos denotavam a esperança tão característica de sua personalidade, disse ao irmão que para tudo havia uma solução. Que se Ikki realmente quisesse, poderia fazer o namoro dar certo. Obviamente, ele teria que mudar em vários aspectos, como assumir o relacionamento como prioridade, colocar seu trabalho em segundo plano e daí por diante... Foi então que Ikki se deu conta: realmente não amava Esmeralda. Afinal, não estava disposto a incorrer em tantas mudanças para fazer esse relacionamento funcionar, como pregava Shun. E se não havia tal disposição, era melhor deixar as coisas assim. Gostava de Esmeralda o suficiente para desejar que ela encontrasse alguém que a amasse como ela merecia.

Já fazia 4 anos desde que ela partira. E, retirando encontros ocasionais com garotas que lhe saciavam os desejos carnais quando necessário, nunca houve mais alguém em sua vida. E ele estava bem assim. Sempre esteve e achou que sempre estaria. Até aquele dia. Até aqueles olhos azuis o envolverem por completo. Aquele olhar definitivamente mexeu com ele, mas ainda não conseguia entender o porquê disso. Resolveu analisar o resto da situação, na tentativa de encontrar essa resposta.

À medida que ia relembrando como fora seu primeiro encontro com o rapaz, foi revivendo a sensação de incômodo por estar sendo confrontado por alguém. Isso não era algo que acontecia com frequência. Ikki era o tipo de pessoa que acuava as pessoas, devido ao seu jeito sério, reservado e com uma expressão sempre tão severa em seu rosto, que deixava as pessoas receosas de se aproximarem dele. Confrontá-lo então exigiria muita coragem de quem quer que fosse.

Isso fazia com que Ikki fosse se afastando mais das pessoas. Ninguém se aproximava nem para brigar com ele. Na verdade, preferiam se afastar para nem terem desentendimentos com o poderoso executivo. E Ikki alegava gostar disso. Dizia que sua conquista mais importante era esse espaço que ninguém ousava ultrapassar. Todavia, de tempos em tempos, Ikki sentia alguma carência de contato humano. Mas nunca admitia isso; pelo menos, não em voz alta. Seria demonstrar uma fraqueza que não convinha a ele que os outros conhecessem. A necessidade de contato humano não era coerente com o perfil de pessoa que ele construiu. E sempre se lembrava de que tinha a Shun. Acabava, por fim, acreditando que estava bem.

Contudo, o encontro com Hyoga o perturbou muito e isso se deveu, principalmente, porque deixou às claras que Ikki não estava nada bem. Sem querer, o jovem escritor russo mostrou a Ikki o quanto ele estava carente de algum contato humano mais profundo. Ao confrontá-lo como ele fez, Hyoga despertou em Ikki alguma admiração que há tempos não sentia. Hyoga não teve medo dele. Hyoga o encarou como se estivesse à altura dele, ultrapassando facilmente aquela barreira que ele demorou tanto a construir. E mesmo quando Ikki tentou se utilizar de sua pose mais imponente, o jovem loiro não se deixou intimidar. Ninguém jamais tivera tamanha coragem antes. E, ainda por cima, Hyoga tinha conseguido outra proeza: deixou Ikki sem palavras. Não era à toa que esse escritor tinha sido tão marcante. Em pouquíssimo tempo, conseguiu fazer o que nunca alguém tinha sido capaz de executar.

– E eu devo ser mesmo um grande masoquista, por ter gostado disso... – falou Ikki, caçoando de si mesmo.

Era verdade: Ikki, sem perceber a princípio, tinha gostado muito disso. Tanto que durante todo o dia que se seguiu àquele encontro, ele não conseguiu tirar Hyoga de seus pensamentos. Era certo que aqueles olhos azuis também tinham contribuído para isso, mas definitivamente a forma como o escritor agira tinha chamado a atenção de Ikki.

Porém, no dia seguinte, as coisas foram muito diferentes... Hyoga mudara por completo seu comportamento. Provavelmente, não havia nada de mais nisso, como disse Shun, mas para Ikki isso foi bastante incômodo, porque ele, inconscientemente, devia estar esperando por outro encontro como o primeiro. Em vez disso, encontrou uma pessoa afável. Aliás, exageradamente, teatralmente afável. E Ikki não gostava disso. Fez Hyoga parecer com tantos outros bajuladores medrosos com que ele convivia no trabalho e que falavam tudo que ele queria ouvir.

– Deve ser por isso que o provoquei daquele jeito. Devia estar tentando fazer ele voltar a agir daquela maneira... – falou Ikki, satisfeito ao achar que havia compreendido por que esse interesse em Hyoga. Não estava atraído por ele. Tinha apenas achado interessante encontrar alguém que não tivesse medo dele. Era algo com que não estava acostumado, por isso chamou sua atenção. Apenas isso.

No entanto, Ikki não percebeu que havia uma incoerência aí. Em seu segundo encontro com Hyoga, Ikki sentiu alguma necessidade de se fazer agradável, além de ter gostado bastante da companhia do outro. Mas esses detalhes – assim como o detalhe dos olhos azuis – foram deixados de lado por Ikki. Essa era uma capacidade fascinante que o rapaz moreno tinha: quando buscava se autoanalisar, ele sempre o fazia da forma que lhe era mais conveniente. Construía análises que o faziam se acalmar, não sendo necessariamente verdadeiras. E quando começava a trilhar um caminho que poderia levá-lo a alguma revelação bastante desagradável, tratava de tomar outro caminho para continuar a análise, até chegar ao que ele queria acreditar.

E, pensando assim, decidiu que já era hora de voltar para sua casa.

Continua...


	7. Capítulo 7

Ikki abriu os olhos. Mais um dia se iniciava. Lembrou-se de que não tinha que trabalhar; estava de férias. Por isso o despertador não havia tocado. Mesmo assim, Ikki acordou no horário usual – seu relógio biológico era mais eficiente que qualquer despertador. Sabendo que não conseguiria dormir novamente e não vendo prazer no hábito que as pessoas têm de ficar se espreguiçando na cama, o rapaz levantou-se de uma vez e foi ao banheiro.

Escovou os dentes tão mecanicamente como sempre fez. Olhou-se no espelho. Olhos vazios que refletiam como ele se sentia. Vazio. Jogou a água gelada que saía da torneira em seu rosto. Os olhos demonstraram estar mais despertos, mas não menos vazios.

Dirigiu-se à cozinha. Pegou uma maçã. Ligou a TV e ficou passando os canais quando viu, de repente, uma figura conhecida em um canal de noticiário.

– O que ele está fazendo na TV? – perguntou-se enquanto aumentava o volume para ouvir melhor.

Era Seiya Kido. Tratava-se de uma reportagem que falava algo sobre as empresas Massato estarem trabalhando em conjunto com as empresas Kido. Ikki não conseguiu assistir a toda a reportagem por não suportar ver ou ouvir por muito tempo aquele diretor-geral. Desligou a TV, jogou o resto de sua maçã no cesto de lixo e decidiu se exercitar um pouco.

Começou a correr na esteira que possuía em seu apartamento. Como sua esteira ficava virada de frente para uma janela que dava para a rua, ficou observando o movimento lá fora. Percebeu então que seria muito mais agradável exercitar-se ao ar livre em vez de fazê-lo entre quatro paredes.

Assim, começou a fazer sua corrida perto de seu prédio e foi se afastando sem saber para onde ia. Apenas corria e o não saber para onde dava-lhe uma agradável sensação de liberdade. Contudo, sem querer ou não, acabou chegando ao parque em que estivera nos últimos dois dias. Decidiu entrar para continuar sua corrida lá dentro.

Eram mais de 8 horas da manhã e o parque estava cheio de corredores – mas, provavelmente, ninguém tinha vindo de tão longe como ele. A maioria morava ali perto e fazia seu cooper matinal por lá. Por uma questão de lógica, Ikki deveria correr em uma praça que ficava próxima ao seu prédio. "Mas não seria a mesma coisa", pensava ele.

Enquanto corria, aquela sensação de liberdade continuava e Ikki não lutava contra ela. Não tinha para onde ir e não tinha pressa de chegar aonde quer que fosse. E não precisava se repreender por nada disso. Era, definitivamente, uma boa sensação.

Finalmente, após um bom tempo que ele não soube precisar – estava sem relógio, pois se esqueceu de colocá-lo – parou para recuperar o fôlego. Aproveitou para beber um pouco d'água em um bebedouro ali perto. Foi quando ouviu:

– Ikki?

Reconheceu de imediato aquela voz. Virou-se para trás e lá estava Hyoga Yukida.

– Não sabia que morava aqui perto. – disse Hyoga, com um sorriso singelo em seu rosto.

– E não moro. Mas gosto daqui. – falou Ikki, retribuindo o sorriso.

– Tem motivos para isso. É um belo parque. – Hyoga olhava ao redor como que para confirmar sua afirmação.

– Sim, mas para mim é mais que isso.

Hyoga apenas olhou para Ikki, esperando que ele explicasse o que quis dizer. Sempre que aqueles olhos azuis o encaravam, vinha ao moreno aquela sensação que ele não conseguia definir o que era. A cada vez que essa sensação lhe percorria o corpo, parecia-lhe mais familiar. Parecia lembrar-lhe algo...

– Sabe, - desviou os olhos, pois não conseguiria falar se estivesse preso a eles – esse parque me faz sentir bem. Ele foi meu companheiro em alguns momentos de reflexão. Quando estou aqui, sinto-me como se estivesse na presença de um bom amigo.

Hyoga apenas acenou com a cabeça, como se estivesse aprovando o que Ikki dizia.

– Acho que encontrei meu recanto de paz. – Ikki surpreendeu-se ao perceber as palavras que lhe saíram da boca. A resposta que ele não quisera dar um dia atrás agora surgia naturalmente nessa conversa, provavelmente porque só agora ele encontrara uma resposta para oferecer.

Hyoga não ficou menos surpreso. Mas que sorte! Um momento de vulnerabilidade! Isso podia ser um sinal para ele não desistir ainda. E pensar que já estava planejando dar um fim ao trato com Shun naquela tarde...

– Creio que encontrou mesmo. – disse Hyoga, buscando encontrar novamente os olhos de Ikki, que teimavam em fugir dos seus – Você está muito mais sereno hoje. Está até uma pessoa mais atraente, sabia? – dizendo isso, conseguiu atrair os olhos e a atenção plena do moreno para si.

Ikki sentiu o coração acelerar. Hyoga havia dito que ele era atraente?

Como se tivesse adivinhado os pensamentos de Ikki, Hyoga continuou falando:

– Existem dois tipos de pessoas. Aquelas que atraem as pessoas para si e aquelas que as afastam. Até ontem, você parecia ser o segundo tipo de pessoa.

Ikki não conseguiu evitar um sorriso. Mais uma vez percebia que a imagem que tanto trabalho lhe deu para cultivar ainda surtia efeito.

– Entretanto, mudei minha visão a seu respeito. Você é capaz de atrair pessoas quando está assim, sereno. Até parece ser uma pessoa agradável de se conversar.

– Nossa... a primeira impressão que lhe dei não foi boa mesmo.

– A segunda também não foi lá essas coisas... – brincou Hyoga.

– Bom, temos uma melhora a partir da terceira impressão. Antes tarde que nunca.

– Com certeza. – sorriu o jovem loiro.

Era uma conversa diferente. Ikki não sabia exatamente por que ou o que era diferente, mas era certo que havia uma grande mudança no modo como conversavam agora. Ele estava mais relaxado. Seria por estar no parque? Será que esse negócio de recanto de paz realmente funcionava? "Deve ser porque hoje estou pensando menos bobagem. Ainda bem que consegui esclarecer tudo na minha cabeça", pensava Ikki, lembrando-se das respostas que achava ter encontrado um dia antes.

– Então... tirou outro dia de folga?

– Como é? – disse Ikki, confuso com a pergunta.

– Ontem você me disse que estava de folga... Considerando o horário que seu irmão me falou que você trabalha, acho que era para você estar vestindo um terno em algum grande escritório agora, mas como não está...

Ikki tinha se esquecido desse detalhe. Tinha mentido sobre sua demissão.

– Ah, isso... – deu um meio sorriso e continuou – Bem, na verdade, eu não estou de folga. Eu pedi demissão há dois dias.

– E por que não me disse antes?

"Porque não era da sua conta" seria uma resposta provável e típica de Ikki. Porém, essa resposta nem passou perto de ser pronunciada. Ikki simplesmente sorriu timidamente e disse:

– Acho que não estava preparado para anunciar isso. No fundo, acho que ainda não me dei conta do que aconteceu. Patético, não acha? – falou rindo, um pouco nervoso.

– Não, não acho. – respondeu Hyoga, sério – É difícil se adaptar a essas mudanças bruscas que ocorrem em nossas vidas.

O breve sorriso que surgiu no rosto de Ikki foi o modo como ele encontrou para agradecer Hyoga pelas palavras. Era difícil e raro para o moreno demonstrar uma fraqueza, como acabara de fazer. E era provável que se Hyoga fizesse troça disso, Ikki nunca mais se abriria desse jeito novamente. E, mesmo que momentaneamente, Ikki sentiu-se bem em poder mostrar um pouco do seu lado mais humano.

– Mas olha só! Estou aqui atrapalhando você!

– Me atrapalhando? – perguntou Ikki .

– Sim, interrompi sua corrida.

– Ah, não se preocupe com isso. Já corri o bastante por hoje...

Hyoga sorriu tristemente. Que pena... a situação era propícia, mas o momento era ruim. Ikki estava disposto a conversar; mas ele não podia, não agora.

– Sei que está tentando ser educado, mas é fato que te atrapalhei. De todo modo, preciso mesmo ir, tenho um compromisso urgente ao qual preciso comparecer agora...

– Precisa ir à praia de novo? – falou Ikki, não como zombaria, mas como quem gostaria de encontrar um meio de continuar a conversa – Se for, posso acompanhá-lo...

– Não, não é preciso. – Hyoga cortou a fala de Ikki de modo abrupto, até um pouco grosseiro. – E eu já estou meio atrasado, então preciso ir andando... Até mais, Ikki! – essa última fala foi dita enquanto Hyoga ia se afastando do jovem executivo, de modo que não deu a ele sequer a chance de se despedir também.

Ikki ficou parado no mesmo local, observando a figura esguia de Hyoga diminuir com a distância até desaparecer por completo do seu campo de visão.

– Compromisso urgente... Até parece. – falou consigo, em tom de escárnio. Para Ikki, isso não passava de uma desculpa para fugir à conversa que haviam entabulado e que, pensava ele, devia estar sendo tão desagradável que o jovem escritor precisou dar uma desculpa bastante esfarrapada para escapar dela.

– É isso que dá agir como um babaca chorão. – Ikki começou a caminhar de volta ao seu apartamento, enquanto ia se repreendendo por ter se comportado daquele modo. Agora, Hyoga devia estar achando que Ikki era uma pessoa fraca e contraditória, que é durona num dia, mas amolece no outro.

– Os comentários dele devem ter sido por pena. Que papelão!

E assim, Ikki chegou à conclusão de que a forma como ele sempre agiu é que estava correta: sendo frio, duro, de natureza hostil. Esse era o perfil de uma pessoa respeitada.

Com essa certeza em mente, voltou para seu apartamento para tomar um banho.

************************************************************************************************************

Mais tarde, pouco depois do horário do almoço, dois jovens discutiam, no aconchego de uma isolada casa, a respeito da vida de uma pessoa:

– Então, você tem certeza de que ele não está desconfiado de nada?

– Tenho. Se ele estivesse desconfiado, eu teria percebido isso hoje de manhã.

– Que bom... Porque ontem eu achava que nosso plano já tinha ido por água abaixo...

"E quase foi mesmo", pensou Hyoga. No entanto, não deixou que Shun percebesse seu pensamento e, sorrindo, disse ao jovem e preocupado irmão:

– Não se preocupe quanto a isso. Nosso plano continua de pé e acredito que as chances de sucesso são grandes.

– Fico muito feliz em saber. Não que eu tivesse dúvidas sobre seu trabalho, já que as referências são ótimas; mas é que meu irmão é muito teimoso, orgulhoso...

– Já lidei com casos piores.

– Mesmo assim... o Ikki, quando quer, é tão difícil...

– Nada que eu não consiga resolver. – respondeu Hyoga, de seu modo altivo usual.

– Então, acho que ele está em boas mãos. – falou Shun, sorridente, levantando-se da poltrona em que estava e preparando-se para ir embora – Ah, mas creio que seria bom avisá-lo de uma coisa...

Hyoga, que também havia se levantando da cadeira em que se encontrava, parou e prestou total atenção ao que Shun se preparava para falar. Afinal, toda informação a respeito do cliente era de grande importância.

– A maior desconfiança de Ikki em relação a tudo isso tem a ver com o fato de você ter agido de uma forma no primeiro encontro de vocês e de outra completamente diferente no segundo...

– Ah... – Hyoga mostrou certo desconforto com essa observação de Shun.

– Eu acho que consegui minimizar essa desconfiança, mas caso ele pergunte ou fale algo, você já fica preparado...

– Certo.

– Mas... – Shun sabia que já estava sendo indiscreto, mas não conseguiu evitar a pergunta – Por que você foi tão ríspido na primeira vez que Ikki foi procurá-lo?

– Eu não sabia que ele iria se tornar um cliente.

– Aí é que está! Quando me falaram de você, não me disseram que as coisas funcionavam desse jeito... Não me falaram que você se relacionava com eles como se fossem clientes... E também me contaram que bastava um deles aparecer à sua porta que você logo detectava que se tratava de mais um desses casos e, na mesma hora, dava início ao tratamento... sem necessidade de um contrato por escrito ou algo do tipo...

– Escute, - falou Hyoga, sem fazer questão de esconder sua irritação – é por causa do dinheiro?

– C- como é? – gaguejou Shun.

– Você está achando ruim ter de me pagar pelos meus serviços?

– Não, não foi isso que eu quis dizer! Eu só queria entender por que você está agindo diferente agora; não que isso seja ruim, era só porque...

– Olha... – Hyoga começou a falar mais calmamente por ficar com pena de ver aquele jovem tão preocupado por deixá-lo nervoso – Tudo o que você ouviu a meu respeito é verdade. Mas isso foi antes; hoje minha realidade é outra. E atualmente vivo uma situação em que eu preciso receber dinheiro em troca do que faço. Isso não significa que a qualidade do meu trabalho vá decair, muito pelo contrário.

– Claro, com certeza! Em hipótese alguma eu pensei o contrário; sei que vai honrar sua palavra, eu só tinha ficado curioso, mas compreendo, claro... – falava Shun, ainda tentando se explicar.

– Tudo bem. – Hyoga dava mostras de que desejava terminar logo aquela conversa.

– Bom, então... Acho que está tudo bem. Estamos conversados e está tudo indo bem. É melhor eu ir, então.

Hyoga levou Shun até a porta e despediram-se com um rápido "Até logo". Shun foi até seu carro enquanto Hyoga fechava a porta. Nesse momento, o jovem irmão se deu conta de que o dinheiro realmente tinha muita importância dentro de todo esse contexto. Lembrou-se então de como haviam travado um primeiro contato:

Início do Flashback

***************************************************************************************************************

– Pois não? – disse um Hyoga mal-humorado à porta.

– Boa tarde, meu nome é Shun e eu precisava falar com você sobre... – começou a falar um afobado Shun, que tinha pressa em expor seus motivos para não dar chances ao outro de negar qualquer coisa antes de ouvi-lo completamente. Entretanto, sua tática não deu certo.

– Não tenho qualquer interesse em ouvir o que você tem a me dizer. – disse Hyoga, interrompendo o mocinho para logo em seguida começar a fechar a porta.

– Espere! O que eu tenho a lhe pedir é muito, muito importante!

De fato, quando Shun fazia uso de seu rosto mais angelical e pesaroso possível, não era só Ikki quem tinha dificuldades em negar algo a ele. Assim, Hyoga manteve a porta meio aberta para ouvir o que esse rapaz tão decidido a fazê-lo ouvir queria lhe dizer.

– Ouvi falar que você tem uma capacidade fantástica de ajudar pessoas como meu irmão...

– E como seria seu irmão? – disse Hyoga, impaciente.

– Bem, ele veio aqui hoje... de manhã...

Na mesma hora, Hyoga deu-se conta de que se tratava tudo aquilo. Já fazia algum tempo que não lhe surgia a oportunidade de trabalhar com pessoas como o homem que aparecera na manhã daquele dia... Afinal, mudara-se para uma casa bastante isolada justamente para dar um fim a tudo aquilo. Tinha decidido que não faria mais. Não havia por que fazer.

– Entendo. Mas não estou interessado. Eu me aposentei. Boa tarde. – falou Hyoga antes de fechar a porta de vez.

Shun não se deu por vencido. Do lado de fora, começou a falar em voz alta, numa tentativa que representava o desespero de não encontrar mais nada que pudesse ajudar seu irmão.

– Por favor, senhor Yukida! Você precisa me ajudar! Tenho certeza de que pode, e tenho medo de que ninguém mais seja capaz de fazê-lo...

Lá dentro, não havia qualquer sinal de resposta. Shun continuava a gritar:

– Olha, eu faço o que for possível para que me ajude! Eu conheço pessoas que podem ajudá-lo com sua carreira de escritor, eu posso pagar também se for necessário... sei lá... o que você quiser, eu dou um jeito de conseguir... Mas, por favor...

Nesse mesmo instante, a porta se abriu, o que mostrava que Hyoga estava bem atrás dela, ouvindo a tudo que Shun falava. Para Shun, isso demonstrava que, no fundo, o rapaz não conseguiu ficar indiferente à situação exposta pelo jovem com cabelos da cor da esperança, esperança essa que o encheu de forças para continuar ali insistindo.

– Muito bem, eu vou ouvir o que você tem para me falar. Mas já aviso com antecedência: Eu cobro caro pelos meus serviços.

Shun estranhou esse comentário, mas ficou tão contente de ter conseguido o que queria que não deu maior atenção a isso. Só agora percebia que o que fez Hyoga mudar de decisão não foi compaixão pelo rapaz que implorava ajuda do lado de fora da casa; fora tão somente o dinheiro.

Fim do Flashback

******************************************************************************************************************

Shun respirou fundo depois de ter descoberto esse fato. Isso mudava um pouco o modo como ele se sentia em relação a tudo o que estava acontecendo... Mas logo se lembrou de como o resultado fora positivo em tantas outras situações, conforme tinha ouvido falar. E, se Hyoga prometia que a qualidade seria a mesma... Shun achou que deveria deixar as coisas seguirem seu rumo. "Acho que posso confiar nele". Assim, entrou em seu carro e partiu.

Minutos depois de sua saída, um porsche azul-marinho estacionava à porta da casa do escritor.

Continua...


	8. Capítulo 8

Após a corrida que fizera naquela manhã, Ikki tinha voltado para seu apartamento, tomado um banho e ocupado seu tempo com algumas leituras. Porém, nada disso parecia preencher as horas do seu dia. Essas férias já começavam a deixá-lo aborrecido...

Resolveu sair para ver se ficava menos mal-humorado. Aproveitou que era hora do almoço e decidiu que seria boa ideia comer em algum daqueles restaurantes que ficavam no centro e de que tanto gostava. Pegou seu carro e dirigiu-se a uma cantina italiana que adorava.

Andando pelas ruas do centro, ficou a observar algumas vitrines enquanto ia em direção ao seu destino. Foi quando viu, exposto na vitrine de um sebo, um livro de poesias cujo autor era Hyoga Yukida. Sem pensar duas vezes, entrou na pequena loja de livros usados e tratou de adquirir este que era o único exemplar. Aproveitou para perguntar ao vendedor informações a respeito desse autor – já que Ikki nunca ouvira falar a respeito dele – mas não obteve nada de válido como resposta. O vendedor alegava que também não conhecia o tal escritor e que só colocou o livro ali porque era costume da loja fazer um rodízio e, a cada semana, alguns livros saíam da prateleira e iam para a vitrine para, quem sabe, dar a sorte de serem encontrados por alguém que os estivesse buscando.

Apesar de não ter conseguido obter nenhuma grande informação sobre Hyoga, o livro adquirido já era um meio de conhecer um pouco mais sobre esse jovem que andava inquietando o belo moreno. Contudo, mesmo estando bastante ansioso, Ikki não retirou o livro da sacola de plástico até chegar ao restaurante. Somente após sentar-se, acomodar-se e fazer o pedido é que finalmente tomou o livro em suas mãos. Era como se ele precisasse se preparar para esse momento, como se houvesse a necessidade de ler o livro cuidadosamente, dedicando a ele atenção especial.

Assim foi que, com bastante delicadeza, segurou o livro em suas mãos, procurando analisar cada detalhe dele. Não era um livro grande, tinha poucas páginas e uma capa branca simples, com o título escrito em azul: "Poesia", de Hyoga Yukida. Nada mais. Era a 1ª edição, e fora lançado há 10 anos. "Nossa, ele devia ter só uns 16 anos na época". Finalmente, depois de analisar minuciosamente o exterior do livro, Ikki decidiu que era hora de conhecer seu conteúdo.

Logo na primeira página, havia uma dedicatória tão simples quanto o resto do livro. Estava escrito apenas "Para minha mãe".

Passando às próximas páginas, vinham os poemas. Ikki nunca fora um grande apreciador de poesias, mas gostou do que leu. Eram poemas, em sua maioria, curtos. Falavam sobre as impressões que o poeta tinha da vida e sua fugacidade; Carpe Diem! parecia ser o tema da obra. Assim, ele ia desfiando ideias, sentimentos e imagens acerca dos mais variados assuntos. Ikki ficou bastante entretido com a leitura e, apesar de inicialmente desejar ler com calma cada poema, acabou lendo o livro com tanta voracidade que conseguiu terminar suas 31 páginas antes mesmo da comida ser trazida pelo garçom.

Depois do almoço, seguiu para casa sentindo um incontrolável desejo de saber mais a respeito desse escritor que estava em sua vida há apenas 3 dias, mas que já ocupava tanto de seus pensamentos.

Já em seu apartamento, pegou seu notebook e começou a procurar em diversos sites de busca por qualquer coisa a respeito de Hyoga Yukida. No pouco que encontrou, não havia qualquer novidade. Algumas poucas pessoas citavam trechos de seus poemas e nada além disso. Curiosamente, todos os poemas citados pertenciam ao livro que ele havia comprado. "Será que ele não publicou mais nada?". Ikki cansou de revirar a Internet e não encontrar nada de relevância. Fechou seu notebook visivelmente contrariado. Odiava a sensação de impotência que sentia agora. Cruzou os braços e ficou a balançar as pernas, impaciente, como se isso fosse ajudá-lo a pensar em alguma coisa. Foi então que se lembrou de algo que Shun dissera na conversa em que falaram pela primeira vez de Hyoga: "Li numa entrevista que ele é bem... diferente." Ora, então havia uma entrevista em algum lugar! Lá, certamente, Ikki encontraria mais a respeito do escritor, o suficiente para saciar sua curiosidade!

Correu a pegar as chaves do carro, entrou em seu porsche e rumou para a casa do irmão.

Depois de tocar a campainha umas três vezes é que percebeu que havia perdido a viagem. "Mas é claro, Ikki! Ele foi se encontrar com Hyoga! Você mesmo o avisou para ir à tarde..." O belo moreno havia esquecido por completo os acontecimentos do dia anterior. Esquecera de que tinha alertado a Shun sobre o horário da visita, esquecera até mesmo que tinha visto seu irmão na véspera. E o pior... também havia se esquecido de que tinha discutido com ele. Não fora nada grave, mas Ikki deixara seu irmão de forma grosseira, o que era típico dele; e seu irmão compreendera, como sempre fazia. E agora, lá estava ele, querendo pedir um favor a Shun como se nada tivesse acontecido. Sentiu-se mal por isso. Precisava pedir desculpas ao irmão. Porém, Ikki não era muito bom com pedidos de desculpas, especialmente porque estes tendiam a ser exageradamente emotivos por parte do mais novo – sendo ele a pessoa que recebia ou oferecia as desculpas.

Por esse motivo é que, desde pequenos, Ikki tinha uma forma especial de se desculpar com Shun: ele costumava deixar para o irmão um bilhete de desculpas, que nunca era muito grande – e nunca muito emotivo. Isso o liberava da situação que não era muito do seu agrado e ao mesmo tempo conseguia agradar bastante a Shun, pois Ikki sempre encontrava um local criativo para deixar esse bilhete – como em um caderno, no para-brisa de seu carro, dentro de uma caixa de bombons etc. O importante é que o local sempre tinha a ver com o motivo da briga. E pensando assim, achou por bem que, dessa vez, o melhor local para se deixar o bilhete seria na cozinha de Shun.

Aproveitando que o irmão não estava em casa, sacou sua chave – obviamente, Shun tinha dado a ele uma chave de sua casa; ao contrário de Ikki, que nunca deu uma chave do seu apartamento a ninguém, nem mesmo ao irmão – e entrou. Lá dentro, dirigiu-se à escrivaninha de Shun para pegar papel e caneta a fim de escrever o bilhete. Foi quando viu uma série de pastas e papéis referentes ao concerto de Natal e às canções natalinas espalhadas em cima desta. Na mesma hora, Ikki estranhou o fato de Shun ter ido ao encontro do escritor sem levar toda aquela papelada. Mas, em seguida, lembrou-se de que Shun nunca fora muito organizado e o provável era que ele tivesse esquecido tudo aquilo em casa. Assim, decidiu pegar o que ele achava ser de grande importância e levar para o irmão que, pensava ele, deveria estar perdido sem aqueles documentos. Então, pegou os papéis e saiu, deixando de lado a ideia do bilhete.

************************************************************************************************************

Lá estava Ikki diante, mais uma vez, da casa de Hyoga. Dessa vez, nem se preparou muito para tocar à campainha. Apertou-a apenas uma vez; foi o suficiente para que viessem abrir a porta.

– Ikki? – falou, surpreso, Hyoga.

– Olá. Posso falar com meu irmão? – respondeu o moreno.

– O Shun? Mas... ele acabou de sair... – Hyoga ainda estava um pouco confuso com a súbita aparição de Ikki à sua porta.

– Sério? Não acredito! – falou Ikki, demonstrando revolta em sua voz, causada especialmente por não ter pensado na possibilidade de haver um desencontro como esse. Afinal, Ikki sempre fora o tipo de pessoa que não dava um passo sem antes pensar em todas as consequências e variáveis envolvidas nesse processo. Se bem que nesses últimos dias estivera irreconhecível, agindo impulsivamente como agora.

Hyoga, que não estava preparado para essa visita, pensou rápido e concluiu que a oportunidade, apesar de não planejada, era boa e devia ser aproveitada.

– O que você queria com ele? – perguntou o escritor russo, na tentativa de iniciar uma conversa.

– Eu vim entregar esses papéis... são referentes ao concerto de Natal que ele está montando. Ele esqueceu em casa.

– Bom, se serve de algum consolo, isso não fez falta. Tudo o que Shun precisava me passar ele sabia de cabeça, então não há com que se preocupar.

Ikki olhou para Hyoga mais calmo. Toda essa correria o tinha impedido de recordar os acontecimentos daquela manhã. Mas agora que já respirava mais tranquilo, lembrou-se de como esse rapaz o tratara mais cedo.

– Fico feliz em saber. – disse secamente – Vou indo, então.

– Espere! Já que veio de tão longe, não quer entrar, tomar um copo d'água?... – perguntou Hyoga, que não estava disposto a perder outra oportunidade como aconteceu pela manhã.

– Não, não pretendo atrapalhar.

– Imagine, não será incômodo algum.

– Quem me garante? Daqui a pouco, aparece um compromisso urgente...

Hyoga soltou uma risada de leve. Pelo visto, o rapaz não estava mais tão propício a conversar como de manhã e o motivo fora sua saída repentina... Mas isso era bom. Significava que estava conseguindo atingi-lo.

– Eu garanto, Ikki. Não tenho mais nenhum compromisso hoje.

Ikki olhou para Hyoga. Lá estava aquele olhar mais uma vez. E, novamente, aquela sensação agradável que sentia ao estar na companhia do escritor. Não queria se render a essas sensações; queria ser duro e frio com ele, mas como era difícil! Hyoga também não facilitava as coisas para ele, parecia sorrir de um modo que atiçava em Ikki uma vontade irracional de ceder ao que ele pedisse...

– Está bem; um copo d'água. – foi só o que disse, mas simbolizava sua rendição perante o jovem de cabelos dourados.

Hyoga conhecia seu poder de sedução. Nunca jogara tão baixo como fazia agora, apelando para esse tipo de recurso, mas pensava que estava correndo contra o tempo e tinha de agir o mais rápido possível. Precisava ganhar a confiança de Ikki e estava usando de artifícios físicos para isso. "Como você é baixo, Hyoga..." pensava ele. "Mas também, que me importa? Valores, ideologias... de que isso me adiantou?".

Entraram os dois rapazes em casa. Ikki deu-se conta de que era a primeira vez que lá entrava e aproveitou para observar o local enquanto Hyoga foi buscar seu copo d'água. Era uma casa simples, mas muito aconchegante. Havia muitos livros espalhados pela sala, em estantes, em cima da mesa de jantar, sobre a mesa do café e também no sofá. "Decididamente, ele não é lá muito organizado", pensou Ikki. Viu também que o dono da casa parecia gostar muito de plantas, pois havia muitas delas espalhadas pela casa – ou pelo menos, do que ele podia ver da casa, já que só tinha uma visão geral da sala. Havia um corredor que provavelmente levaria aos quartos e, na posição oposta a esse corredor, ficava uma porta que dava para a cozinha. Era possível perceber que havia um quintal também, pois uma das janelas da sala dava para essa parte da casa. E lá, pelo visto, mais plantas. Aproximou-se dessa janela para ter uma vista melhor e acabou derrubando, sem querer, um porta-retrato que ficava sobre uma cômoda perto dessa janela. Tratou de levantar logo o objeto e foi quando viu uma imagem que muito lhe chamou a atenção. Ficou ali, com o retrato em suas mãos, absorto, tentando entender por que aquela foto lhe trazia lembranças de sentimentos, recordações estranhas...

– Essa é minha mãe. – a fala de Hyoga fez Ikki despertar dessa estranha viagem ao passado em que estava embarcando.

– Ah... – foi o que o jovem executivo conseguiu articular como resposta. Não havia prestado muita atenção à mulher que também estava na foto e que Hyoga revelava como sendo sua mãe.

– O nome dela era Natássia. Ela era muito bonita, não acha? – Hyoga estava ao lado de Ikki, segurando o copo com água em uma mão e com a outra tomando-lhe o retrato das mãos.

Ikki ficou em silêncio observando como Hyoga contemplava o retrato de sua mãe. Seus olhos pareceram úmidos por um momento. Em seguida, colocou o retrato de volta à cômoda e, como se voltasse à realidade, sorriu a Ikki entregando-lhe o copo com água.

– É você junto dela naquela foto? – perguntou Ikki, antes de sorver um pouco do líquido.

Hyoga olhou para a foto em cima da cômoda mais uma vez – Sim, sou eu. Acho que tinha uns 6, 7 anos na época.

Ikki bebeu o conteúdo do copo em poucos goles. Enquanto bebia, continuou observando a foto. "Esses olhos... eu me lembro... eles me lembram... algo...".

– Quer dar um passeio? – disse Hyoga, interrompendo mais uma vez os pensamentos de Ikki.

– Passeio? Como assim, eu e você?

– Está vendo mais alguém aqui?

– Não, mas não entendo por que você...

– Olha só, estou tentando me desculpar pelo modo como agi hoje. Que tal me ajudar com esse pedido de desculpas?

Ikki sorriu. Sabia como era chato tentar pedir desculpas a alguém que não lhe facilitava em nada esse trabalho. Além disso, Hyoga parecia ser orgulhoso como ele. Definitivamente, não era nada fácil para ele abrir o jogo assim.

– Certo. Para onde vamos então?

– Eu tenho uma boa ideia...

Continua...


	9. Capítulo 9

– Para onde estamos indo mesmo?

– Já disse... você logo vai descobrir; e vai ser antes de chegarmos.

– Tem certeza de que não era melhor irmos de carro? Podíamos chegar mais rápido...

– Puxa, mas como você é impaciente, Ikki! – riu Hyoga – Às vezes, você deveria se preocupar menos com o destino e aproveitar mais a caminhada...

Ikki escutou esse comentário e instantaneamente fez a ligação com os poemas que lera do jovem naquela manhã. Pelo visto, Hyoga continuava com a mesma opinião de tantos anos atrás... "É a tal ideia de aproveitar cada momento... Carpe Diem...".

Estava relembrando alguns versos que tinha lido e que pareciam confirmar o modo de ser de Hyoga quando se familiarizou com o local em que estavam. Ora, aquele era o caminho que levava ao parque!

– Você levou mesmo a sério quando eu disse que o parque poderia ser meu recanto de paz, hein? – falou Ikki, tentando fazer pouco caso do que dissera de manhã.

– Não é só por isso que estamos indo para lá.

– Não?

– Ikki, pergunte menos e aprecie mais o passeio. Olhe o que você está perdendo... – falou Hyoga, apontando para o céu que apresentava uma coloração belíssima de fim de tarde.

Realmente, a visão do pôr do sol era maravilhosa. Ikki se deu conta de que nunca parava para dar atenção a esses momentos do dia e agora via o quanto estava perdendo. Era mesmo um espetáculo... Assim, seguiram em silêncio por alguns minutos até chegar ao parque.

Lá, havia muitas crianças empinando pipas, andando de bicicletas, acompanhadas dos pais, com algodão doce e sorvete nas mãos. Na ponte que ficava sobre o lago, alguns casais apaixonados observavam o sol se pondo. À margem deste, algumas pessoas jogavam pipoca para os patos que nadavam por lá. Hyoga convidou Ikki a sentar-se ali, perto da margem, debaixo de uma frondosa árvore.

– Esse é um dos melhores lugares do parque para assistirmos ao pôr do sol. E vai ficar ainda melhor quando as estrelas começarem a aparecer...

Ikki ficou observando tudo ao seu redor. Tantas pessoas, tanto calor humano. Todos pareciam tão felizes ali e essa felicidade parecia estar em tanta abundância que era como se ele recebesse parte dela só por estar também naquele lugar.

Hyoga, por sua vez, observava cada gesto de Ikki. Era preciso saber se estava acertando, se precisava mudar de abordagem ou o que quer que fosse para atingir seu objetivo. Mas, ao ver o sorriso nos lábios do belo moreno, que tinha seu rosto iluminado pela luz do sol que ia diminuindo a cada instante, o rapaz de cabelos dourados percebeu não apenas que estava tudo certo... percebeu também que aquele sorriso no rosto de Ikki deveria ser uma raridade. Não o conhecia há tanto tempo; é verdade, mas Hyoga sabia dizer quando presenciava um momento único, que poucas vezes acontecia. Era um talento que possuía; ele era capaz de ver um brilho especial que resplandecia em situações assim. Era dessa forma que Hyoga enxergava o sorriso de Ikki naquele instante... resplandecente, mágico... único. E, sem perceber, sentiu uma vontade verdadeira de propiciar mais momentos assim para o jovem executivo. "Quem diria... E eu achando que não me importava mais com essas coisas...", pensou Hyoga, sorrindo para si mesmo.

Hyoga foi acordado de seus pensamentos quando Ikki levantou-se de repente. Sem que tivesse chance de perguntar aonde ele ia, viu o rapaz correr em direção a um pipoqueiro que passava ali perto. Em seguida, Ikki acenou para que Hyoga viesse até onde ele estava – à margem do lago.

– O que houve? Ficou com uma vontade incontrolável de comer pipoca, é? – brincou Hyoga, que achou verdadeiramente graciosa a imagem daquele homem que segurava o saquinho de pipoca com tanta empolgação.

– Vamos alimentar os patos. Eu nunca fiz isso. – disse Ikki, chegando mais perto da água.

– Puxa, seu pais nunca te levaram para dar comida pros patinhos? – perguntou Hyoga, que parou um pouco mais distante da água, com os braços cruzados.

Ikki estava de costas para Hyoga. Seu semblante expressou, momentaneamente, a dor que ainda guardava lá dentro. Mas não deixaria esse sentimento vir à tona; ele nunca deixava.

– Meus pais morreram quando eu era muito novo. Acidente de carro. – limitou-se a responder, enquanto atirava a pipoca aos patos que disputavam para pegar cada grão lançado.

Hyoga percebeu que havia tocado em um assunto muito delicado. Sabia como era doloroso perder alguém. Se para ele, que perdera a mãe, já tinha sido muito difícil, imaginava o quanto deveria ter sido árduo para Ikki, que tinha perdido pai e mãe.

– E você? Engordou muitos patos quando era criança? – disse Ikki, buscando desviar o foco da conversa, pois não gostava que sentissem pena dele.

– Eu? Não... nunca gostei muito de patos.

– Sério? – riu Ikki – Por quê? Algum deles já te bicou e te deixou traumatizado?

– Na verdade... – disse Hyoga, melancólico – Você conhece aquela história do patinho feio?

– Conheço, claro. O que tem?

– Minha mãe me contava essa história antes de eu dormir. Era uma das minhas prediletas. Eu me lembro que toda vez que ela me contava, eu sentia uma imensa tristeza pelo patinho nunca conseguir se encaixar à sua família, sendo sempre mal-quisto e rebaixado por ela... Felizmente, no final, ele conseguia superar tudo isso, encontrando seu verdadeiro lugar no mundo, o que me deixava bastante alegre.

– Ah, entendo. – falou Ikki que, a fim de prestar mais atenção ao que Hyoga dizia, despejou todo o conteúdo do saquinho de uma vez no lago, criando um alvoroço entre os patos – Essa história te traz muitas lembranças da sua mãe e isso deixa você triste.

– Não, esse não é o problema. Nunca tive problemas com minhas recordações, como aconteceu com meu pai. O problema é que, depois da morte da minha mãe, eu passei a me sentir o próprio patinho feio dentro da minha casa. Meu pai era incapaz de me compreender, não conseguíamos concordar em absolutamente nada e ele me fazia sentir uma aberração por pensar e ser diferente dele. Eu sentia aquela mesma sensação ruim de quando minha mãe me contava a história, só que essa sensação desagradável me acompanhava todos os dias e não havia previsão de um final feliz, como no conto de fadas.

Ikki ficou olhando para Hyoga. O parque já estava começando a esvaziar, pois escurecera e as primeiras estrelas do céu já brilhavam lá no alto.

– Olha, - começou a falar Ikki, que agora observava as estrelas no céu – a sua história ainda não acabou. Você ainda pode vir a se tornar um cisne.

– Como é?

– Um cisne, como na história. O patinho feio não se encaixava àquela realidade porque, na verdade, ele era um cisne, lembra? O mesmo pode ocorrer com você. Ainda há muitas oportunidades para você se encontrar e descobrir quem é, realmente.

– E quem disse que eu preciso me encontrar? De onde tirou essa ideia de que eu não sei quem sou? – falou Hyoga, um pouco irritado.

– Muito simples: se você soubesse mesmo, não teria mais problemas com essa história.

Hyoga fez um gesto de que ia responder algo, mas calou-se. O que ele poderia dizer? Ikki estava certo. "Que bagunça; agora é ele quem está me analisando, quando deveria ser o contrário". Achou melhor mudar o rumo dessa conversa:

– Escuta, você está com fome?

– Não muito.

– Não tem problema. Vem comigo!

– Aonde você quer ir agora?

– Eu disse que te trouxe aqui por um motivo. Vamos lá, que eu quero te mostrar!

– Nossa, Pato... mas você é muito elétrico, hein? Depois, dizia que eu é que não conseguia parar... – gracejou Ikki.

Hyoga parou de súbito e olhou para o moreno, que exibia um belo sorriso.

– Pato?

– É, Pato. – disse Ikki, que começou a caminhar na direção que Hyoga estava indo antes de parar para encará-lo – Vou te chamar assim, agora. Pelo menos, até você descobrir quem é. Aí, eu posso começar a te chamar de Cisne.

Hyoga cruzou os braços e arqueou uma sobrancelha, como era seu costume fazer toda vez que se sentia contrariado com algo. Entretanto, não conseguiu se zangar; Ikki falou de modo tão divertido que o escritor acabou sorrindo também.

– Que seja! – suspirou, resignado - Vamos logo então...

********************************************************************************************************

– Cachorro-quente?

– Veja lá como você fala; isso aqui não é um simples cachorro-quente... É "o" cachorro-quente!

– Não vejo grande diferença em relação aos outros. Tem pão, salsicha...

– Ikki, dá logo uma mordida que você vai entender o que eu estou dizendo! – riu Hyoga, entregando-lhe o cachorro-quente. Em seguida, pagou ao homem que cuidava do carrinho no qual estava escrito em letras bem grandes: HOT DOG.

O escritor russo ficou olhando para Ikki enquanto este dava sua primeira mordida. Seus olhos pareciam perguntar o que ele tinha achado. O moreno olhou de volta para Hyoga e percebeu que já conseguia encarar Hyoga sem se sentir tão incomodado. A sensação de incômodo fora embora, ficando apenas a agradável sensação de familiaridade que ele não sabia de onde vinha. Aliás, nem estava mais tão preocupado em descobrir.

– Hum... é gostoso mesmo!

– Eu não disse? Esse cachorro-quente é uma verdadeira perdição! Quando você o come, é como se estivesse vivendo um momento sublime!

– Ei, calma lá! Também não é para tanto assim... – riu Ikki – Eu gostei do sanduíche, mas não estou nas nuvens...

– Porque você não se deixa voar. Se vivenciasse com todas as forças as tantas sensações maravilhosas que a vida nos proporciona, você estaria acostumado a viver nas nuvens.

– Não, não... Obrigado, mas gosto de ter meus pés bem fincados no chão.

"É... Ainda vou ter um trabalhinho com ele", pensou Hyoga, desanimado com o último comentário de Ikki.

– Mas não encare o que eu disse como uma crítica, por favor! – emendou Ikki – Entendo seu modo de viver a vida, você é poeta, enxerga as coisas de uma forma distinta...

– Como sabe que sou poeta?

– Oras, eu... Era segredo, por acaso?

– Não, mas eu nunca falei sobre isso com você ou seu irmão. Falei? – questionou Hyoga, com dúvidas.

– Não, você nunca nos disse nada a respeito. Mas eu li seu livro.

– Meu livro? Meu livro de poesias?

– Sim. Um bem antigo, chamado...

– "Poesia".

– Isso! Esse mesmo.

– Onde você o encontrou, Ikki?

– Num sebo. Hoje de manhã.

Hyoga ficou calado, cabisbaixo, como se estivesse absorvendo todas essas informações.

– Escute, seu livro é muito bom. Foi o primeiro que escreveu?

– Sim, o primeiro e único.

– Puxa, é uma pena que não tenha escrito outro. Você tem talento. Agora sei porque meu irmão fez tanta questão de escolher você para ajudá-lo.

Hyoga parecia não ouvi-lo. Estavam andando de volta para a casa de Hyoga e este estava com seu olhar perdido.

– Me parece que você é exatamente o que transparece naqueles poemas: adora viver intensamente cada momento. Estou certo? – perguntou Ikki, tentando chamar de volta a atenção do jovem poeta.

– Ah, sim, claro. Viver intensamente, gosto sim... – respondeu Hyoga, sem muito ânimo e evitando olhar Ikki nos olhos.

Ikki sempre fora muito bom para perceber que existem momentos de falar e de calar. Agora, definitivamente, era um ótimo momento de silenciar. Sabia respeitar o espaço das pessoas. Seguiram até a casa de Hyoga calados.

Lá chegando, Ikki tratou de abrir a porta de seu carro e, de dentro de seu porta-luvas, pegou o livro de poesias e o mostrou ao rapaz de cabelos louros.

– Viu? Até que está bem conservado, apesar de ter uns 10 anos, não é mesmo?

Hyoga pegou o livro que Ikki lhe estendia. Olhava para o livro como se estivesse reencontrando um objeto perdido há muito tempo.

Ikki, que sabia desvendar olhares, percebeu o que se passava e perguntou:

– Você, por acaso, tem um exemplar desse livro na sua casa?

– Não. – foi só o que Hyoga pôde dizer.

– Não é possível, Pato! Com aquele bando de livro que eu vi na sua sala, você não tem um exemplar do único que escreveu? Isso está errado!

Hyoga manteve o olhar triste por sobre o livro que estava em suas mãos.

– Ok, vamos resolver isso... Fica com esse livro de presente.– disse Ikki, com um sorriso gentil no rosto.

Hyoga sorriu e Ikki pôde ver que aquele era um presente bastante significativo. Depois, ficou meio sem-graça, pois o outro nada falava, apenas o fitava e isso deixava o executivo bastante constrangido. Assim, para se livrar dessa situação, que era muito embaraçosa para ele, disse:

– Ah! Tem um poema de que eu gostei muito! Acho até que é meu preferido dentre todos. Posso lhe mostrar?

– Claro. – disse Hyoga, com aparência mais serena.

– Deixa eu ver... – Ikki pegou o livro das mãos de Hyoga e começou a folheá-lo – Achei. Aqui está; gostei muito desse: "A vez".

Hyoga olhou. Lembrava de quando havia escrito esse poema.

– Eu gostei, particularmente, desses versos. – e apontou para os versos finais do poema:

"Ame um se quiser  
Ame vários se puder  
A escolha é sua  
O coração é seu  
Os rostos são muitos  
E a vida, uma só.  
O amor não tem hora marcada."

Hyoga estava lendo esses versos quando o celular de Ikki tocou. Era Shun:

– Oi, Shun. Sim, fui eu. Desculpa, devia ter te avisado. Estou com os papéis aqui, não se preocupe. Tá certo, já vou levar para você. Tudo bem, chego aí em uns 15 minutos. Tchau.

O executivo desligou o celular e viu que Hyoga ainda mantinha os olhos presos àquela página. Por ele, continuaria ali, mas tinha de ir, pois Shun havia chegado em casa e tinha se assustado ao ver que seus papéis tinham desaparecido.

– Bem... está na minha hora.

Hyoga finalmente levantou os olhos para Ikki. Era um olhar diferente, que Ikki ainda não tinha vislumbrado no rapaz loiro. Era um olhar bonito, cativante... decididamente singular.

– Tudo bem, eu também preciso entrar e fazer algumas coisas.

– Então... eu vou indo. – falava Ikki, sem saber ao certo como se despedir (ainda mais porque não desejava partir). – Shun está me esperando. – o executivo falou essa última frase muito mais para se lembrar de que precisava mesmo ir.

– Certo... Espero que tenha gostado do passeio.

– Ah, sim. Gostei muito, obrigado.

– Consegui me redimir pelo que ocorreu hoje de manhã? – falou Hyoga, sorridente de novo.

– É...Acho que dessa vez, conseguiu. – brincou Ikki.

E ficaram os dois a se olhar, sem ter mais o que dizer, mas sem conseguir se mover para irem embora.

– Ah! – foi Hyoga quem quebrou o desconfortável silêncio – Se quiser vir aqui amanhã, eu posso mostrar uns outros textos que já escrevi. Acho que ia gostar, já que elogiou tanto esses poemas velhos...

– Venho sim! – respondeu Ikki, tão rápido que se sentiu um pouco acanhado por demonstrar alguma empolgação – Porque... você sabe, eu estou à toa, então qualquer coisa que preencha meu tempo será bem-vinda. – disse, tentando não parecer tão interessado.

– Claro. Então, passe aqui de tarde, ok?

– Ok. Até lá, então.

– Até. E boa noite!

– Boa noite, Pato! Tchau!

E assim, Hyoga entrou em sua casa enquanto Ikki abria a porta de seu porsche. Sentado dentro de seu carro, um sorriso iluminou o rosto do jovem de cabelos azuis escuros. Deu a partida e foi para a casa do irmão, sentindo-se tão leve como nunca antes.

Continua...


	10. Capítulo 10

Assim que ouviu o barulho do carro estacionando em frente a sua casa, Shun correu para abrir a porta para o irmão.

– Ikki! – falou o irmão mais jovem, aparentemente um pouco estressado.

– Oi, Shun... – respondeu Ikki, com um sorriso que não conseguia retirar do rosto.

– Puxa, irmão! Como é que você me faz uma coisa dessas? Já estava todo preocupado achando que tinha perdido a minha pasta em algum lugar e nem pensava se...

O rapaz de cabelos esverdeados parou de falar ao perceber em que estado se encontrava o irmão. Ikki nem parecia ouvir os comentários de Shun, mas isso não ocorria por falta de interesse, como era de costume. Ikki não ouvia porque parecia estar sonhando acordado.

– Ikki! – falou Shun, mais alto e com um bom pressentimento a respeito disso.

– O quê? Desculpa, Shun. O que você estava falando?

– Nada de importante. Só tinha ficado preocupado com meus papéis, mas já que eles estão a salvo, eu queria saber é onde você estava...

– Onde eu estava? Bom... Eu tinha ido atrás de você para entregar esses papéis, porque achei que você os tivesse esquecido.

– Ah, então... – Shun não conseguiu disfarçar o contentamento ao ouvir o irmão. O bom humor de Ikki tinha mesmo a ver com o jovem escritor – Você foi atrás de mim na casa do Hyoga?

– Fui, mas nos desencontramos. Parece que cheguei pouco tempo depois de você ter saído...

– Hum... – Shun estava de braços cruzados e tentando esconder um sorriso – E o que você fez então?

– Ah, eu... eu ia trazer os papéis de volta, mas Hyoga percebeu que eu tinha corrido muito para tentar chegar a tempo, então ele me ofereceu um copo d'água. – respondeu Ikki, que já começava a se sentir desconfortável com tantas perguntas.

– E você aceitou?

– Aceitei, lógico. Não sou tão mal-educado quanto você pensa, Shun. Bom, vim só deixar seus papéis; estou cansado e quero ir logo para casa.

Shun viu o irmão entrar em sua casa com os papéis para sair logo em seguida. Não estava mais tão sorridente, mas estava longe de parecer o carrancudo de sempre. Algo tinha acontecido naquela tarde. Algo bom e, por mais curioso que estivesse, Shun deveria respeitar a privacidade do irmão. Concluiu que Hyoga estava fazendo bem a sua parte e ele não deveria se intrometer.

– Está bem, Ikki. Vá descansar. Te vejo amanhã?

– Ahn... Amanhã, eu acho que não... Tenho um compromisso. Mas eu te ligo.

– Tá bom... – suspirou Shun, pois sabia que o irmão sempre prometia, mas nunca ligava.

Nesse momento, Ikki percebeu que estava sendo tão ríspido quanto fora no dia anterior. E lembrou que, mais cedo, tinha ido à casa do irmão justamente para pedir desculpas pelo ocorrido, o que acabou não acontecendo. Bem, na verdade, havia ido também por causa da reportagem... A reportagem! A entrevista! Já tinha até me esquecido!

– Shun, já ia me esquecendo... Hoje à tarde eu tinha vindo aqui pedir emprestada uma revista sua.

– Claro, irmão. Sem problemas... Qual revista você quer?

– Aquela em que você leu uma entrevista com Hyoga.

Shun empalideceu. Ikki não podia ler aquela reportagem.

– Ah, sei... aquela revista... Puxa, Ikki, me desculpa, mas eu não sei bem em que revista eu li isso...

– Você pode procurar para mim? É só dar uma olhada nas revistas aí da sua casa...

– Poxa, Ikki, mas tem muita revista aqui... E eu ando tão atarefado...

– Tá, então me passa as revistas que eu mesmo procuro.

– Ikki, eu nem tenho certeza de que li essa reportagem em alguma revista aqui em casa! Eu acho até que eu li foi na sala de espera do meu dentista...

Ikki ficou pensativo. Pensava em como poderia fazer para conseguir a reportagem. Já ia perguntar ao irmão em que revista ele a tinha lido; aí ele poderia ligar para a edição da revista, poderia perguntar em que número havia saído a entrevista e tentaria então comprá-la...

– Mas Ikki, - disse Shun, interrompendo seus pensamentos – por que esse súbito interesse no Hyoga? Pensei que estivesse aliviado de não ter mais que perder seu tempo com ele.

– Interesse? Eu não estou interessado, só... curioso. – Ikki percebeu que não tinha sido boa ideia falar a respeito com Shun. Se fosse explicar porque queria a revista, teria de falar sobre o livro que vira naquela manhã. Shun, certamente, iria querer ver o livro e Ikki teria de explicar que o deu a Hyoga e até explicar todo o contexto que o levou a fazer isso, já teria se exposto demais. E Ikki prezava demais sua privacidade; não estava disposto a se abrir agora. – É besteira, Shun; deixa pra lá. – achou melhor finalizar aquela conversa. Quem sabe, no dia seguinte, poderia surgir uma oportunidade de perguntar diretamente a Hyoga sobre a entrevista.

– Tudo bem, então. – respirou Shun, aliviado.

– Bom, vou indo. – disse Ikki, virando as costas para o irmão enquanto caminhava de volta ao seu carro. Foi então que se lembrou: – Ah, sim... Me desculpe por ontem, Shun. – foi só o que disse, ainda de costas para o irmão.

Para muitos, esse pareceria um pedido de desculpas mixo, fraco. Mas o rapaz mais jovem conhecia o irmão e sabia que, para ele, pedir desculpas em voz alta, em claro e bom tom, não era fácil.

– Desculpas aceitas, Ikki. Boa noite, irmão.

– Boa noite. – respondeu o executivo, antes de fechar a porta de seu porsche e partir.

*********************************************************************************************************

A manhã nunca demorou tanto a passar. Ikki estava ansioso para rever Hyoga, apesar de não admitir esse fato para si mesmo. Havia acordado cedo, como sempre, e foi novamente correr no parque, só que não encontrou Hyoga dessa vez. Ficou um pouco frustrado, pois em seu íntimo tinha esperanças de vê-lo por lá. Porém, não foi o que aconteceu e Ikki teria de esperar até a tarde. De volta ao seu apartamento, tomou uma ducha e ficou a andar de um lado para o outro, sem ter o que fazer. Perto da hora do almoço é que se deu conta de que Hyoga e ele não haviam, propriamente, marcado um horário para se encontrarem. O outro tinha apenas dito para que passasse lá à tarde. Para Ikki, a tarde poderia ter início a partir da hora do almoço. Pensando assim, achou que já poderia ir para lá.

– E eu aproveito e levo o almoço. Ainda vou estar fazendo um favor pra ele!

Convencido de que a ideia era boa, pegou as chaves do carro e deixou seu apartamento.

*********************************************************************************************************

– Dois cachorros-quentes, por favor. Para viagem.

Tinha pensado muito no que levar. Andou pelo centro, em busca de algo que Hyoga pudesse gostar. Porém, nada lhe chamava a atenção nesse sentido. Lembrou-se então de como Hyoga havia falado do cachorro-quente do parque. O sanduíche era, certamente, bem menos do que Ikki pretendia levar, mas depois de pensar um pouco a respeito, concluiu que algo mais simples seria o que mais agradaria a Hyoga.

Estava pagando ao rapaz que cuidava do carrinho quando escutou alguém chamar seu nome:

– Ikki?

Virou-se e reconheceu seu colega de trabalho, Shiryu.

– Você por aqui? Puxa... – falou o rapaz de longos cabelos negros.

– Qual o problema? Que eu saiba, este parque é público.

– Calma, Ikki. Foi só um comentário. É que eu estranhei que... ah, esquece.

– Estranhou o quê? Pode falar.

Shiryu permaneceu calado. Não era assim que gostaria que tivesse sido o reencontro dos dois. Estava dando um tempo para o amigo esfriar a cabeça antes de voltar a conversar com ele. Mas, pelo visto, esse tempo foi em vão, pois Ikki estava bastante amargo para ouvir qualquer coisa que o colega quisesse dizer.

– Tudo bem, não precisa falar. Eu sei o que estranhou. Nunca me imaginou andando pelo parque, curtindo a vida, não é? Pois as pessoas se enganam. Eu, ao contrário daquele diretor-hippie, sou capaz de fazer as duas coisas: trabalhar e aproveitar a vida. Não preciso largar meu trabalho para encontrar a felicidade e todas aquelas coisas que o imbecil ficou pregando.

– Mas você não está trabalhando, Ikki. Quero dizer, não nos últimos dias.

– Ora, e daí? Acha que passei a andar pelo parque e a curtir a vida só depois que me demiti? Até parece, Shiryu. Eu sempre fui assim. Sempre consegui equilibrar as coisas.

– Estranho, porque o Ikki que eu conhecia me parecia diferente desse que você está descrevendo...

– Grande coisa. Você mal me conhecia, Shiryu. Convivíamos apenas no trabalho. Você não tem como saber quem eu era fora daquele ambiente. E eu estou te dizendo que sempre tive uma vida equilibrada. Não sou extremista igual ao Seiya. Aquele lá, coitado, achou que só porque ele não conseguiu balancear os dois pratos da balança, ninguém seria capaz também.

– Ikki, o Seiya nunca falou que era impossível conciliar trabalho e lazer. Também não disse nada sobre agir radicalmente. Ele só achava que a empresa poderia seguir uma abordagem diferente...

– Shiryu, você me decepciona muito defendendo um cara burro como aquele. Você sabe tão bem quanto eu que ele vai afundar as empresas Kido em dois tempos. Depois, você não entende porque eu tenho tanta raiva dessa cara...

– Na verdade, eu entendo bem a sua raiva, Ikki. Você se identificou com o Seiya mais do que gostaria, só que é orgulhoso demais para admitir.

– Eu o quê? Ficou maluco, Shiryu? Eu tenho raiva dele porque o cara é um idiota!

– Ikki, admitir certos erros não é sinal de fraqueza. Pelo contrário; é o que nos faz mais fortes. Eu mesmo reconheço que estava seguindo o caminho descrito pelo Seiya. E estava infeliz, apesar de não querer enxergar.

– Ah, não... Eu não tenho tempo para ficar ouvindo essas baboseiras. Daqui a pouco, você vai começar a dizer que veio dar um passeio no parque por ordem do babaca-mor, que acha que para sermos felizes, precisamos estar em contato com a natureza e outras besteiras do tipo...

– Bom, foi quase isso. – riu Shiryu.

– Cara, fala sério... Ele está te doutrinando agora, é?

– Não, ele só me disse para dar uma pausa para almoçar. A gente se acostumou a ficar o dia inteiro no escritório, lembra? Muitas vezes, nem saíamos para almoçar, comíamos lá mesmo.

– Qual o problema? O trabalho rendia bastante por conta disso.

– É, mas... É bom parar um pouco. Sair. Respirar. Ver gente.

– Foi o Seiya quem disse isso, imagino.

– Em parte. De toda forma, é verdade. Sair é bom. Então, ele sugeriu que eu viesse aqui comprar esse cachorro-quente. Segundo ele, cada mordida desse sanduíche é sublime.

Ao ouvir a última frase de Shiryu, Ikki lembrou-se de Hyoga. Já estava até se esquecendo do que fora fazer ali e o lanche começava a esfriar. Esse diretor-geral era realmente capaz de fazer Ikki ficar fora de si.

– Bem, eu tenho que ir embora, Shiryu. Espero que você acorde pra realidade antes que seja tarde.

Shiryu apenas olhou para o amigo. Viu-o afastar-se dali e ficou pensando se algo ou alguém seria capaz de fazê-lo perceber que quem precisava abrir os olhos, urgentemente, era ele.

Continua...


	11. Capítulo 11

Ikki correu o máximo que pôde para que o lanche não chegasse tão frio. Quando finalmente chegou ao seu destino, teve a impressão de que correu à toa, pois tocava a campainha na casa de Hyoga e não parecia haver sinal de que tinha alguém lá dentro. Já estava desistindo quando avistou o jovem escritor ao longe, caminhando lentamente e com o olhar distante e perdido. Ikki ficou então observando-o, com uma incômoda sensação de que algo não estava certo. Ao aproximar-se um pouco mais, Hyoga deu-se conta de que Ikki estava à porta de sua casa e, no mesmo instante, pareceu fazer um grande esforço para esconder o sofrimento que se enxergava há poucos minutos em seus olhos.

– Ficou esperando muito tempo aqui fora? – perguntou Hyoga, assim que chegou a uma distância que permitia que Ikki o ouvisse.

– Não, cheguei faz pouco tempo.

– Menos mal. Está frio, então é melhor entrarmos logo.

– Não estou com frio, mas acho que o almoço que eu trouxe já era.

Hyoga tinha acabado de abrir a porta e dava passagem para Ikki entrar. Foi então que percebeu o pacote que ele segurava.

– Almoço?

– É, mas acho que já esfriou.

Ikki dirigiu-se à mesa e depositou ali o pacote. De dentro dele, retirou um dos sanduíches.

– É... – suspirou, contrariado – Acho que você não vai querer comer um cachorro-frio.

– Não acredito! – disse Hyoga, aproximando-se da mesa e pegando o sanduíche – Você foi ao parque comprar aquele cachorro-quente?

– Fui; mas não serviu de nada.

– Como não? Esse cachorro-quente é sublime até quando está frio! – riu Hyoga.

– O que me dá mais raiva é que isso também é culpa dele. – resmungou Ikki.

– Culpa de quem?

– Do meu ex-chefe. É uma longa história.

– Sou bom ouvinte.

Ikki olhou para Hyoga. O escritor russo parecia realmente interessado em ouvir o que ele teria para dizer. Ikki não era acostumado a ter uma conversa desse tipo com tanta facilidade, mas ao sentir-se envolvido por aqueles olhos azuis que lhe passavam tanta segurança, logo começou a falar sem grandes dificuldades.

Basicamente, Ikki contou a Hyoga toda a história referente a Seiya da mesma forma como havia contado a Shun, demonstrando sua imensa perplexidade ao saber que Saori Kido foi capaz de colocar um "desconhecido qualquer", que era como ele se referia a Seiya agora, em um cargo tão importante. Em seguida, foi tecendo comentários a respeito do diretor-geral da mesma maneira que o fez com Shiryu, indignado com as colocações de Seiya e seu modo de ver a vida. Terminou dizendo exatamente o que havia acabado de falar para seu ex-colega de escritório:

– ... e esse diretor-geral-hippie vai afundar as empresas Kido em dois tempos. Não tenho dúvidas disso.

Hyoga ficou quieto durante toda a explanação de Ikki. À medida que o ouvia, percebia que sua primeira avaliação do jovem executivo, que vivia para trabalhar, estava correta. "É, pelo visto, ainda não perdi o jeito. E, se eu estiver mesmo certo, isso vai demorar mais tempo do que eu tenho. Vou ter que procurar uma abordagem mais direta."

– Acho que consegui aborrecer você, não é mesmo? – disse Ikki, ao ver que Hyoga permanecia calado.

– Aborrecido? Não, de forma alguma... Estava apenas pensativo.

– E no que estava pensando? – perguntou Ikki, antes de comer o último bocado de seu sanduíche.

– Bem... Você não acha estranho ter tanta raiva de alguém que mal conhece?

– Não, não acho. Com você não foi assim? – brincou Ikki.

– Sim, foi. E creio que nos enganamos. Fizemos mal juízo um do outro.

– Você tem algo para beber? Me deu sede. – Ikki, desconfortável com a situação, tentava desviar o foco da conversa.

– O fato é que seu amigo pode estar certo. Essa mudança que o novo diretor quer implementar pode não ser tão ruim quanto você pense.

– Isso está parecendo um complô... – resmungou Ikki – Será que posso beber um copo d'água agora?

Hyoga viu que não iria chegar longe desse jeito. "Toda vez que tento forçar a barra, não dá certo. Não posso agir desse jeito, não vai funcionar. Mas estou ficando sem tempo... Droga!"

Enquanto pensava no que fazer, Hyoga foi até a geladeira e encheu um copo com água gelada para Ikki. Entregou a ele sem dizer nada, ainda tentando encontrar um meio de resolver essa situação.

– Desculpe. – disse Ikki, ao receber o copo – Não queria discutir com você.

– Tudo bem. Acho melhor deixarmos esse assunto para lá, então.

– É... – Ikki claramente gostou dessa proposta – Você não tinha uns textos para me mostrar?

– É mesmo, já estava me esquecendo. – respondeu Hyoga, fazendo um gesto para que Ikki o seguisse.

Os dois seguiram pelo corredor que Ikki, no dia anterior, imaginava como sendo o que levava para os quartos. Ele pôde ver que estava certo: aquele corredor dava em 3 quartos e 1 banheiro. Entraram no quarto que parecia ser uma espécie de escritório. Havia ali uma escrivaninha coberta de papéis, um sofá aconchegante, e mais estantes repletas de livros.

– É aqui que você escreve?

– Sim. Apesar de que não tenho escrito muito nos últimos tempos. – falou Hyoga, em tom de desabafo.

– Está com bloqueios ou algo do tipo?

– É, podemos dizer que sim. Bom, aqui estão os mais recentes. – e passou a Ikki uma pasta azul cheia de papéis – Não repare; a maioria desses textos estão inacabados.

Ikki pôde ver que Hyoga não escrevia apenas poesia, pois ali tinha um pouco de tudo: poemas, crônicas, histórias que poderiam ser fictícias ou não, ensaios, pensamentos diversos acerca de variados assuntos...

Sentou-se no sofá e começou a ler o escritos de Hyoga. Enquanto isso, o jovem escritor dirigiu-se a uma prateleira da estante, pegou alguns livros e sentou-se no sofá ao lado de Ikki.

– Para quê esses livros? – indagou o moreno.

– Quero te mostrar alguns livros que me inspiraram a escrever alguns desses textos.

– Pensei que a inspiração era uma musa que surgia de uma hora para outra, do nada... – disse Ikki, sorrindo.

– Às vezes. Em outros momentos, eu me inspiro lendo textos de outras pessoas. – falou o rapaz russo, retribuindo o sorriso.

E assim, por toda aquela tarde, os dois rapazes conversaram sobre literatura, cinema, teatro, música... Hyoga era bastante versado em todos esses temas e conversar com ele era muito agradável, tamanha era a sua paixão pelas artes. Ikki ouvia e ficava realmente encantado com tudo o que Hyoga contava, e mais ainda pelo modo como ele falava. Não era a primeira vez que o jovem executivo conversava a respeito desses assuntos, afinal, em várias ocasiões, ele tivera de usar essas "amenidades" – como ele gostava de chamar esse tipo de assunto – para quebrar o gelo com os clientes antes de começar a falar de negócios. Entretanto, Hyoga conseguiu despertar em Ikki um interesse tão real nessa conversa que ele, pela primeira vez desde que era capaz de se lembrar, pôde usufruir de um momento como aquele.

A conversa entre eles estava tão animada e interessante que nem viram o tempo passar. Como na casa de Hyoga não havia relógios – e Ikki tinha esquecido seu relógio de pulso em seu apartamento mais uma vez – não sabiam que horas eram quando sentiram fome e decidiram comer algo.

– O que está com vontade de comer?

– Não se preocupe comigo. Eu como o que você tiver por aí.

– Bom... O que eu tenho e sou capaz de fazer é macarrão instantâneo. Serve?

– Como assim? Você não sabe cozinhar? – perguntou Ikki, divertido.

– Eu sou capaz de fazer o suficiente para não passar fome.

– Quem diria... – falou Ikki, levantando-se da cadeira em que estava – Deixa eu dar uma olhada aqui. – e começou a ver o que tinha dentro dos armários e da geladeira de Hyoga.

– O que está fazendo?

– Estou vendo o que dá para fazer com o que você tem aqui.

– Ah, grande coisa... você sabe cozinhar. – falou Hyoga, brincando.

– Digamos que sei fazer alguns pratos. Massas, de maneira geral. Ah, veja que maravilha. Podemos fazer uma lasanha.

– Eu adoro lasanha.

– É mesmo? – Ikki precisou fazer um esforço para que Hyoga não visse o imenso sorriso que surgiu em seu rosto. Sentiu-se feliz por saber fazer algo que era do agrado do escritor. - Então aguarde, porque você está prestes a descobrir o que é uma iguaria realmente sublime.

– Você pensa que eu não sei o que é uma iguaria sublime só porque eu vejo a beleza nas pequenas coisas, como um cachorro-quente, um macarrão semi-pronto ou um ovo frito?

– Acho. E isso tudo que você falou parece desculpa de quem não sabe cozinhar. – Ikki sorria enquanto falava e preparava, habilmente, a lasanha.

– Tudo bem, confesso que sou realmente uma negação na cozinha. – riu Hyoga.

Os dois continuaram conversando no mesmo clima leve e agradável até que a lasanha ficou pronta. Hyoga abriu um vinho tinto para acompanhar o prato enquanto Ikki servia um pedaço generoso para cada um.

– Se o sabor for tão bom quanto o aroma, vou colocar aquele cachorro-quente em segundo lugar na minha lista de tipos de comida preferida.

– Que pena para o cachorro-quente, então! – brindou Ikki.

Após uma deliciosa refeição, os dois jovens conversavam um pouco mais alegres, devido ao vinho, quando o assunto enveredou, sabe-se lá como, para a veracidade das coisas sobre as quais Hyoga escrevia.

– Essa é uma dúvida que eu acho que muitas pessoas devem ter. Afinal, vocês, escritores, escrevem sobre acontecimentos da vida pessoal ou são meros espectadores da vida alheia?

– Eu já disse para você, Ikki. É uma mistura das duas coisas, pelo menos no meu caso.

– Sim, eu sei, mas se você pudesse me dizer qual das duas prevalece, seria interessante para saber se você fica mais na sua ou se é um bisbilhoteiro mesmo... – falou um alegre Ikki.

– Hum... se eu tivesse que analisar assim, rapidamente... Acho que escrevo mais sobre mim. Mas não tenho certeza.

– Então, aquele poema que eu li ontem, que eu gostei bastante... É sobre você?

– Como assim, Ikki? De que poema você está falando?

– "Ame um se quiser, ame vários se puder"... "O amor não tem hora marcada"... É isso mesmo que você pensa?

Hyoga ficou atônito por alguns segundos. Aonde ele queria chegar com essa pergunta? Era possível que Ikki estivesse um pouco alterado, pois bebera bem mais que Hyoga durante o jantar. Mas o moreno olhava seriamente para Hyoga, que não sabia ao certo como se comportar diante dessa desconcertante pergunta.

– Ora, Ikki... – falou, por fim – Como já disse um grande escritor... O poeta é um fingidor / Finge tão completamente / Que chega a fingir que é dor / A dor que deveras sente.

– Mas será possível que toda vez que eu te fizer uma pergunta assim você vai citar um poema ou algo do tipo pra me responder? – Ikki, que já tinha passado por algumas situações semelhantes a essa naquela tarde, buscava intimidar Hyoga para ver se conseguia uma resposta mais concreta dele dessa vez.

– Qual o problema? Estou respondendo de todo modo, não estou?

– Não, porque não são palavras suas, não é uma resposta sua.

– Claro que é uma resposta minha. Só que existem momentos em que é mais fácil se expressar dessa maneira. Quando se vive reprimido, a arte pode ser um meio interessante de você dizer o que pensa e sente.

– Você se sente reprimido?

– Já me senti. – foi apenas o que Hyoga conseguiu responder, pois Ikki havia se aproximado de tal forma que o jovem loiro só pôde calar-se para ver o que iria acontecer.

– Considerando tudo o que disse, me parece que você, como poeta, é um fingidor que chega ao ponto de querer fingir para que a verdade que você sente pareça mentira. – Os olhos de Ikki eram penetrantes e densos. Hyoga não conseguia desviar seus olhos dos dele – Então, acho que consegui a resposta que buscava... Você também acha que não existe hora marcada para certas coisas acontecerem... Porque elas... simplesmente... acontecem... – Ikki falou essa última frase com sua voz rouca, quase num sussurro, fazendo com que Hyoga sentisse um arrepio a percorrer-lhe o corpo. O rosto de Ikki já estava muito perto do de Hyoga, que àquela distância, já sentia o calor emanado pelo corpo do jovem moreno, que se mostrava incrivelmente sedutor.

– Ikki, eu não sei se... – a parte de Hyoga que ainda conseguia ser um pouco racional tentou reagir, mas foi calada por completo pelos lábios quentes de Ikki.

O beijo entre eles começou devagar, mas logo já se percebia uma ânsia aumentando de ambos os lados e o beijo se intensificava com sofreguidão. Ikki passava as mãos pelos cabelos dourados de Hyoga, acariciando-os, quando sentiu seus dedos se prenderem, sem querer, a uma correntinha que estava no pescoço do escritor.

Os dois riram com a situação e Hyoga rapidamente tirou a corrente, à qual estava preso um crucifixo, que ficava por baixo de sua camisa.

– Eu não sabia que era religioso. – disse Ikki, um pouco surpreso e sem conseguir retirar os olhos do crucifixo.

– Tenho um lado espiritual, mas não sou religioso. Essa é a Cruz do Norte e foi presente de minha mãe, por isso ando com ela. – falava Hyoga, enquanto tentava retomar a situação que fora desastrosamente interrompida, acariciando o rosto do belo moreno que mantinha os olhos presos ao crucifixo.

Ao ouvir o comentário de Hyoga, Ikki levantou os olhos e encontrou aquele olhar azul-celeste. No mesmo instante, seu rosto assumiu uma expressão confusa que logo tomou conta de todo seu corpo, fazendo-o levantar-se abruptamente da cadeira em que estava sentado.

– O que foi, Ikki? – perguntou Hyoga, preocupado.

– Eu... eu preciso ir embora... Me lembrei que tenho um compromisso...

– O quê? – falou Hyoga, levantando e indo atrás do moreno que já vestia seu casaco para sair – Como assim, compromisso? Ontem mesmo você me falou que estava à toa.

– É, eu me enganei. Enfim, preciso mesmo ir.

Hyoga olhou para Ikki como quem não entendia nada. Entretanto, não estava em seus planos pedir para que o outro ficasse quando estava claro que ele desejava partir. Hyoga nunca precisara fazer isso, na verdade, era o contrário que costumava acontecer. Então, com uma expressão fria em seu rosto, dirigiu-se à porta, abriu-a e disse:

– Boa noite, Ikki.

Ikki sentiu a frieza nas palavras do escritor, mas não disse nada. Apenas saiu, apressadamente, para entrar logo em seu carro e ir embora daquele lugar.

Continua...


	12. Capítulo 12

– Ikki, vamos brincar lá fora?

– Agora não, Shun. Estou cansado.

– Mas Ikki, olha só! Hoje não nevou nem um pouquinho!

– Eu sei, Shun.

– Ikki, vamos patinar, por favor?

– Shun, já disse que não. Me deixa dormir, que eu tô com sono, tá bom?

– Tá...

*****************************************************************************************************

– Shun, cadê você? Shun? Mas onde foi que ele se meteu?

– Ikkiiiiii! Socorro!

– Shun? Shun? Onde você está?

– Ikkiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii...

– Shun! Me diz onde você está!

– Ikkiiiiii... Ikkiiii...

*********************************************************************************************************

– Ikki... Ikki, acorda... Já são 5 horas da tarde... – falava, suavemente, um preocupado irmão.

– Hã? Quê? Shun?

– Puxa, finalmente! Boa tarde, Ikki! – sorriu Shun.

Ikki olhou ao redor. Estava em sua cama. Fora apenas um pesadelo.

– Irmão, já estava ficando preocupado. Está tudo bem?

– Por que... Por que a pergunta? – disse Ikki, ainda voltando a sua realidade.

– Bem... para início de conversa, porque você está todo suado.

– Eu... tive um pesadelo, só isso. – respondeu Ikki, desconfortavelmente, pois nunca gostava de se mostrar vulnerável.

– Deu pra perceber. Você estava muito inquieto. Foi por isso que achei melhor te acordar, apesar de saber que você odeia quando eu faço isso.

– Não é que eu odeie, Shun... Só não gosto muito.

– Que seja. Mas dessa vez, não teve jeito de evitar. Já passa de 5 da tarde, Ikki.

Ikki, que estava encostado à cabeceira da cama, arregalou os olhos e apanhou seu rádio-relógio, que ficava no criado-mudo. Ao checar as horas, demonstrou um pouco de confusão em seus olhos, como se estivesse se perguntando, interiormente, o que havia acontecido para ele estar ali, àquela hora. Foi então que percebeu que ainda vestia suas roupas do dia anterior... do dia que passara na casa de Hyoga. Nesse momento, começou a recordar-se de tudo que houvera para se encontrar ali, àquele horário, naquele estado.

– Ai... que dor de cabeça... – murmurou Ikki, passando a mão pelos cabelos azuis escuros.

Ao ouvir o comentário do irmão, Shun, como se já soubesse o que procurar, passou os olhos pelos arredores da cama e encontrou o que buscava.

– Uísque, Ikki? De novo? – falou o jovem rapaz, pegando uma garrafa vazia do chão.

– Ah... é mesmo... Eu bebi ontem à noite.

– Percebe-se... – disse Shun, levantando-se da beirada da cama – Vá tomar um banho, Ikki. Vou fazer um café pra você. Se estiver com fome, a senhora Mieko deixou um lanche preparado lá na cozinha.

– É mesmo, a senhora Mieko vinha hoje... Ela ainda está aí? – perguntou Ikki, enquanto tentava levantar-se com alguma dificuldade.

– Não, ela já foi... Mas estava preocupada; disse que chegou de manhã e você estava dormindo, e que ficou assim o dia todo. Ela já tinha arrumado toda a casa – menos seu quarto, para não te incomodar – e só foi embora agora porque eu cheguei e disse que cuidava de você.

– Ah, a senhora Mieko sempre se preocupa demais... – disse Ikki, cambaleando em direção ao banheiro.

– Não faça pouco caso, irmão... A senhora Mieko cuida de você como se fosse de um filho. – repreendeu-o Shun.

– Desnecessariamente. – falou Ikki, finalizando a conversa e fechando a porta do banheiro.

Assim que se viu livre dos olhos de Shun, que pareciam pesar sobre sua pessoa ainda mais quando se encontrava naquele estado, Ikki suspirou silenciosamente. Dirigiu-se ao box, enfiou-se debaixo de uma poderosa ducha e começou a se lembrar mais claramente do ocorrido na noite anterior.

*********************************************************************************************************

Início do Flashback

Ikki sequer conseguia se recordar de como conseguira retornar ao seu apartamento. Saíra tão alucinado da casa de Hyoga que os minutos que levou dirigindo passaram sem que ele se desse conta disso. Eram muitas sensações juntas, confundindo a cabeça do poderoso executivo, que agora encontrava-se perdido, confuso, sem qualquer controle da situação...

Já na segurança de seu apartamento, Ikki continuava com a incômoda sensação de que havia algo muito errado. Ele sabia que não estava agindo da forma correta, mas não queria fazer o que, no fundo, era preciso.

Não, ele não estava preparado para enfrentar esses demônios ainda. Como eles conseguiram ressurgir dessa forma? Por tanto tempo, ele conseguiu mantê-los confinados a um sombrio recôndito de suas lembranças e agora, de repente, tudo aquilo voltava, de uma vez? Como era possível?

Ele não deixaria que isso acontecesse. Por duas vezes em sua vida, quase se deixou dominar por essas sensações. Por duas vezes, ele quase pôs tudo a perder. Não iria correr esse risco. Nunca mais.

Abriu uma garrafa de uísque. Havia bebido um pouco na casa de Hyoga, mas Ikki possuía uma considerável resistência ao álcool. Ele sabia muito bem que, para atingir o estado de entorpecimento desejado, precisaria de uma quantidade razoável para conseguir anular tudo quanto estivesse sentindo. Buscava, desesperadamente, anestesiar-se da vida naquele momento.

Assim foi que, depois de se embriagar o suficiente, Ikki adormeceu. Ele enganou-se quanto ao fato de que dessa maneira fugiria de seus fantasmas, pois estes conseguiam persegui-lo até em forma de sonho.

Fim do Flashback

*********************************************************************************************************

– A noite é traiçoeira. – falou o moreno, em voz alta – Mas nada que a luz do dia não resolva.

Para Ikki, era durante a noite que esses fantasmas dos quais ele tanto fugia costumavam aparecer. Se bem que, nos últimos tempos, isso acontecia com pouquíssima frequência, pois trabalhava tanto que já não lhe sobrava tempo para ser assombrado por essas lembranças. É nisso que dá ficar à toa, pensou o rapaz.

Mesmo assim, havia algo que o inquietava. Sempre que algumas dessas indesejadas lembranças tentavam vir à tona, ele sentia-se bastante desconfortável, mas nunca como nessa última noite. A intensidade com que ele fora bombardeado por tantos e contraditórios sentimentos obrigaram Ikki a relembrar os fatos que antecederam esse momento em uma tentativa racional de encontrar explicações plausíveis para o ocorrido. Pela manhã, Ikki sempre tinha mais forças para ter o controle sobre quaisquer situações. A luz do dia era a fonte da lógica racional com que gostava de enxergar o mundo.

– O que aquele Pato fez para me deixar tão confuso assim?

Ao rememorar os acontecimentos da véspera, Ikki lembrou-se do beijo trocado pelos dois e um sorriso tomou conta de seus lábios... Entretanto, esse sorriso não durou mais que alguns segundos, pois logo em seguida lhe veio à mente a imagem da correntinha presa aos seus dedos, do crucifixo e dos olhos azul-celeste de Hyoga.

Ikki entendeu que essa sequência de acontecimentos fora o estopim que desencadeou nele aquele turbilhão de emoções. Havia algum tempo que ele já sabia, inconscientemente, que algo em Hyoga lhe trazia recordações... era uma sensação familiar... uma sensação boa, mas Ikki não era capaz de saber de que se tratava. Ou melhor, tivera medo de ir a fundo nessas sensações e descobrir o real motivo de sentir-se de tal forma diante do escritor. Mas agora, era preciso compreender o que se passava. Isso não significava que ele iria enfrentar seus demônios do passado; mas apenas desvendar esse mistério que já se tornava insustentável para ele.

Fechou os olhos e buscou então concentrar-se ao máximo na sensação que aquele olhar azul-celeste lhe passava. Visualizava, em sua mente, os olhos de Hyoga e a Cruz do Norte... Foi presente de minha mãe – a frase dita por Hyoga ecoava na cabeça do moreno...

De repente, Ikki abriu os olhos. Ele havia se lembrado.

Saiu do banho e vestiu-se apressadamente, decidido a passar a limpo essa história.

Atravessou a sala rapidamente e sequer se despediu de Shun antes de deixar o apartamento. O jovem irmão, que preparava um café para ajudar Ikki a melhorar da ressaca, apenas ouviu a porta batendo. Correu atrás do irmão a fim de impedir que ele saísse, pois nas condições em que se encontrava, Shun não achava correto deixá-lo dirigir. Porém, quando chegou ao estacionamento do prédio, foi capaz somente de ver o porsche deixando o local, em altíssima velocidade.

**********************************************************************************************************

– Ora, vejam só quem está de volta... – Hyoga não pôde deixar de usar certo tom de sarcasmo ao abrir a porta para Ikki, pois o belo escritor ficara com o orgulho ferido ao ser abandonado de forma tão ríspida pelo moreno na noite anterior.

– Hyoga, eu realmente sinto muito pelo modo como saí daqui ontem... Mas vim justamente para esclarecer o que houve.

Como quem já esperasse por esse pedido de desculpas, Hyoga nada respondeu, sentando-se no sofá da sala e esperando que Ikki fizesse o mesmo.

– E então? – começou a falar, depois que Ikki sentou-se ao seu lado visivelmente perturbado – De que se trata tudo isso?

– Eu esperava, na verdade, que você me ajudasse a responder. – Ikki falava, mas sempre evitando encarar Hyoga.

– Como assim? Eu não sei de nada. – respondeu Hyoga, um pouco na defensiva.

– Hyoga, - começou a falar Ikki, cabisbaixo – você já foi àquele hospital que fica perto do parque? Daquele parque em que estivemos há dois dias.

Se Ikki estivesse olhando para Hyoga, teria percebido que o jovem escritor russo ficara lívido naquele instante.

– Ahn... já, claro. Acho difícil encontrar alguém que nunca tenha pisado em um hospital na vida, não é mesmo? – procurou responder da forma mais natural possível.

– Não, eu quero saber se você já foi a esse hospital, especificamente.

– Bem, eu... acho que sim... é provável, mas por que quer saber isso? – perguntou Hyoga, seriamente preocupado com a possibilidade de Ikki tê-lo visto por lá nos últimos dias.

– Você consegue lembrar se esteve lá quando era criança, há uns... 20 anos, mais ou menos?

Hyoga deu-se conta de que essa conversa não tinha relação alguma com o que ele estava pensando. Ikki não estava fazendo essas perguntas por conta de algum fato recente. Pelo visto, tinha a ver com um passado bem distante.

– Ikki, eu não sei se posso te dar uma resposta precisa quanto a isso; 20 anos é muito tempo... Você precisa ser mais específico e me dizer aonde pretende chegar com essas perguntas para que eu possa te ajudar.

Ikki finalmente levantou os olhos e encarou Hyoga. Aquela conhecida sensação, que agora ele já sabia de onde vinha, tomou conta dele. Então, prosseguiu:

– Há 20 anos, algo muito ruim aconteceu ao meu irmão. Por culpa minha.

Hyoga apenas ouvia, atento, enquanto Ikki relatava sua história:

– Era uma tarde muito fria, apesar de não ter nevado naquele dia. Eu estava no sofá, cochilando, quando Shun veio me chamar para brincar. Ele estava louco para estrear uns patins que havia ganhado, mas eu não queria. Ele insistiu um pouco, mas percebeu que eu não mudaria de ideia. Então, ele decidiu ir sozinho.

Parou um pouco para tomar fôlego, como se estivesse executando uma tarefa que exigisse muito fisicamente dele.

– Shun tinha apenas 4 anos naquela época. 4 anos! Uma criança de 4 anos não tem a menor noção do perigo das coisas! Era meu dever, como irmão mais velho, protegê-lo de tudo! Mas não foi o que eu fiz; abandonei meu irmão à própria sorte...

– Mas o que aconteceu afinal, Ikki? – perguntou Hyoga, com a voz branda.

– Shun foi patinar sozinho. Havia um lago congelado perto de casa. Shun foi para lá e ficou patinando. Lembro que não consegui dormir mais depois que ele me chamou para brincar de modo que, alguns minutos depois de ele ter saído, fui atrás dele. Mas não imaginava que ele tivesse ido para o lago. Pensava que ele estivesse brincando ali por perto e fiquei a sua procura, em vão. Até que eu ouvi o barulho do gelo se partindo e o grito do meu irmão. Aquele grito desesperado... Céus, ainda hoje eu consigo ouvir aquele grito na minha cabeça...

Hyoga compreendeu que era muito difícil para Ikki recordar-se de tudo aquilo. Em uma tentativa de lembrar àquele homem, que agora parecia tão frágil, que ele não estava só, Hyoga segurou sua mão carinhosamente. Por ter sido algo inesperado, Ikki sobressaltou-se num primeiro instante, mas logo em seguida sorriu para o jovem de cabelos dourados, como forma de agradecimento.

– Então, eu corri o mais rápido que pude em direção ao local de onde veio o grito... Quando cheguei lá, Shun já estava se afogando, quase completamente submerso. Nesse momento, as coisas aconteceram tão rápido que nem consigo me lembrar direito como foi... Só sei que consegui tirá-lo de lá puxando-o pelo casaco que ele vestia. Ele estava com as roupas tão molhadas e pesadas que cheguei a pensar que não conseguiria salvá-lo, que iria perdê-lo... Acho que pensar isso me deixou tão desesperado que tirei forças sabe-se lá de onde para retirá-lo de dentro da água.

– Que bom, Ikki. Essa história teve um final feliz. – falou Hyoga, buscando acalmar o moreno que ainda se mantinha agitado.

– Você não percebe, Hyoga? Não se trata de ter ou não um final feliz. A questão aqui é que a culpa foi minha! Nada disso teria acontecido se eu tivesse sido mais responsável! Eu sou o mais velho! Eu tenho que cuidar do meu irmão, mas naquele dia, por uma falta minha, ele quase morreu! Eu quase matei meu irmão!

– Ikki, acalme-se. Quantos anos você tinha naquela época?

– Isso não interessa, Hyoga! Como irmão mais velho, era minha obrigação estar...

– Ikki, apenas me responda. Quantos anos você tinha?

– Dez anos.

– Pois então... Não percebe que está exigindo demais de si mesmo? Afinal, você também era só uma criança. Além disso, você não fez por mal, Ikki. Você nunca quis mal ao seu irmão, então não pode ficar carregando essa culpa. Aliás, 20 anos depois, é tempo demais para ainda ser muito afetado por esse evento. Muito tempo já se passou e eu tenho certeza de que desde então você acertou bem mais do que errou com seu irmão. Creio que já está mais do que na hora de deixar isso para trás, não acha?

– Eu tento me esquecer disso todos os dias, mas não é fácil; não consigo apagar essa memória das minhas lembranças.

– Eu não disse para você esquecer. Muito pelo contrário, você precisa relembrar tudo, como está fazendo agora, só que de modo mais racional. Você precisa avaliar essa parte do seu passado e perceber que foi uma fatalidade, e que ninguém teve culpa. E mais importante: lembrar que você salvou a vida do seu irmão. Você optou por lembrar desse dia da pior forma possível, quando devia fazer justamente o oposto. Há muito mais motivos para esse dia ser lembrado de modo positivo, pois além de ter dado tudo certo, você aprendeu a ficar mais atento ao seu irmão. Ao que parece, houve mais ganhos que perdas nesse dia.

– É fácil para você falar desse jeito. Não é você que ficou traumatizado...

– Eu entendo que você tenha ficado traumatizado, Ikki. Isso é normal. Só que se não souber lidar com seus traumas, eles podem acabar devorando você. Quanto mais tempo demorar para enfrentá-los, maiores eles ficam. Por uma questão de lógica e de saúde mental, é importante que você vá pensando racionalmente sobre o que aconteceu, mesmo que seja aos poucos. Com o tempo, acabará percebendo que esses traumas vão diminuindo até o momento em que você poderá se dizer livre deles.

Ikki sorriu. Apesar de ainda estar assimilando o que Hyoga falava, as palavras ditas pelo jovem escritor acalmavam o seu coração. Era reconfortante ouvir alguém lhe dizer que não era sua culpa. Era bom vislumbrar que um dia poderia não mais sentir essa culpa, como Hyoga afirmou ser possível.

– Sabe o que é mais engraçado nisso tudo? – perguntou Ikki, sentindo-se melhor.

– O quê? – respondeu Hyoga, com um sorriso.

– Acho que você, pela segunda vez, está me resgatando dessa situação.

Hyoga olhou para Ikki com uma interrogação em seus olhos. O moreno levantou-se do sofá, caminhou até a janela que dava vista ao quintal e, sentindo a brisa gelada que vinha de fora, continuou:

– Nossos pais adotivos chegaram logo depois de eu ter tirado Shun do lago. Meu irmão estava tendo convulsões e fomos todos para o hospital. No caminho, fui escutando o quanto eu era irresponsável e que se meu irmão morresse a culpa era toda minha... Lá no hospital, não me deixaram chegar perto de Shun por um bom tempo. Fiquei na sala de espera, sozinho e com uma culpa esmagadora tomando conta de mim.

Hyoga ouviu essa outra parte da história com um profundo sentimento de revolta: Como podem existir pessoas capazes de fazer uma criança se sentir tão mal assim? Ikki, que estava de costas para o escritor, não percebeu essa mudança de humor e prosseguiu com sua narrativa:

– Eu me lembro... que estava muito mal. Pensava em tantas coisas... Pensava que se alguém tivesse de morrer, deveria ser eu, e não Shun... E chorava muito com medo do que poderia acontecer... Foi nesse instante que um anjo apareceu para mim.

– Um... anjo? – estranhou Hyoga.

– Sim, um anjo. Ele pegou em minha mão e me pediu que parasse de chorar. Disse-me que era para eu não ficar triste, pois tudo daria certo.

– Um... anjo? Um anjo falou isso para você?- perguntou Hyoga, com ar incrédulo.

– Sim. E naquele instante, ao olhar em seus olhos, eu me senti reconfortado. Aquele olhar pareceu ajudar a suavizar o peso da culpa que eu sentia.

Hyoga, que ainda estava sentado no sofá, cruzou os braços. Aonde Ikki queria chegar com essa conversa?

– Foi então que esse anjo me mostrou um bem que ele possuía, muito querido por ele, na tentativa de me agradar e fazer-me sentir melhor.

Depois de pronunciar essa última frase, Ikki voltou ao sofá, sentou-se novamente ao lado de Hyoga e, delicadamente, passou a mão pelo seu pescoço, fazendo o jovem loiro sentir um arrepio a percorrer-lhe o corpo. Ikki então puxou, para fora da blusa que Hyoga vestia, a correntinha com a Cruz do Norte.

– Você me mostrou esse crucifixo, Hyoga...

Num primeiro instante, Hyoga olhou confuso para Ikki. Porém, a confusão em seus olhos foi gradativamente substituída por um olhar de quem reconhecia, depois de tantos anos, a pessoa que estava em sua frente.

– Ikki... Mas então...Aquele menino... Era você...? – perguntou Hyoga, sorrindo.

Ikki apenas acenou que sim, enquanto Hyoga, que parecia ir relembrando o fato aos poucos, dizia:

– É mesmo... Eu lhe mostrei a Cruz do Norte... E disse que tinha sido presente da minha mãe...

– ... e falou que sempre que você olhava para ela, sentia-se bem. Aí, você perguntou se eu não gostaria de segurá-la um pouco.

– Sim... foi isso mesmo. Mas não consigo lembrar se cheguei a entregá-la para você...

– Você estava prestes a me entregar, quando meus pais adotivos apareceram. Estavam furiosos, dizendo que haviam chamado uma assistente social e que eu deveria falar a verdade a ela – no caso, que a culpa era toda minha. Eles me puxaram com tanta força que saí arrastado de lá e sequer tive a chance de me despedir de você. Quando finalmente me liberaram, voltei correndo para a sala de espera; mas você já não estava mais lá...

– Eu já tinha ido embora.

– E eu passei a acreditar que você tinha sido uma invenção da minha cabeça.

– Ikki, me desculpe por não ter me lembrado disso antes...

– Não precisa se desculpar. A verdade é que nem eu me lembrava mais disso tudo, até agora. Esse dia foi tão traumático para mim que, inconscientemente, devo ter feito o possível para me esquecer de tudo que ocorrera nele... E, ao fazer isso, forcei-me, sem querer, a esquecer de você também.

Hyoga sorriu compreensivo. Ikki olhava para Hyoga, sentindo-se um pouco estranho. Nunca falara tanto sobre sua vida com alguém, nem mesmo com Shun. Entretanto, sentia-se bem, como se estivesse se livrando de um pesado fardo.

– Mas, pelo visto, não me esqueci por completo... A primeira vez que encontrei seu olhar de novo, eu senti uma sensação agradável e familiar, apesar de não entender de onde ela vinha... – disse Ikki, acariciando o rosto do jovem escritor.

– Mas você começou a se lembrar ontem, ao rever a Cruz do Norte. Por isso saiu daqui daquele jeito, não é mesmo?

– Na verdade, rever a Cruz do Norte me fez recordar todo aquele dia, que tanto me esforcei para esquecer. Só que na hora, não consegui me lembrar dos fatos; apenas fui invadido por todas as sensações de medo, angústia e culpa que eu senti naquele dia. Fiquei muito confuso, não conseguia entender o que estava havendo... Minha cabeça girava e só consegui parar depois de me embebedar o suficiente. Hoje, sóbrio, coloquei as ideias em ordem e pude me lembrar de tudo.

– E aí, você veio aqui falar comigo.

– E aí eu vim aqui, o mais rápido que pude, falar com você. – sorriu Ikki, maliciosamente – Não podia deixar você pensando que minha saída repentina tinha algo a ver com o ocorrido.

– Que ocorrido? – perguntou Hyoga, de forma sedutora.

– Eu te ajudo a lembrar... – disse Ikki, cobrindo os lábios do jovem escritor russo.

Assim, o beijo terno que se iniciou entre eles deu lugar, rapidamente, a um mais ardoroso, fazendo que os dois logo retomassem o beijo de onde haviam parado no dia anterior. Beijavam-se avidamente, com um desejo ainda maior. Aquela conversa havia liberado em Ikki um desejo como ele nunca conhecera antes, pois sentia que pela primeira vez em sua vida, ele podia amar sem sentir-se culpado. Era como se ele finalmente estivesse livre da penitência eterna a que ele mesmo havia se obrigado a cumprir. Era certo que o belo rapaz de cabelos escuros ainda guardava alguma culpa e dificuldades em lidar com seu passado, mas estar ali com Hyoga fazia tudo isso parecer pequeno e quase desprezível, dando-lhe um raro espaço para ele tentar ser feliz. Por esse motivo, Ikki sentiu que precisava expressar esse desejo de forma mais vigorosa e passou a acariciar Hyoga com mais voracidade, tentando fazê-lo compreender seu intuito. O belo moreno nunca havia passado por uma experiência dessas com outro homem, mas o desejo que guiava seu corpo era tamanho que ele agia como se comandasse o momento, apesar de ficar claro para ele que Hyoga já parecia ser bem mais experiente nessa situação.

– Pelo visto, não serei o seu primeiro... – sussurrou ele, mordiscando a orelha de Hyoga.

– Você não precisa ser o primeiro para ser inesquecível, Ikki... – respondeu Hyoga, acariciando os cabelos azuis escuros.

***********************************************************************************************************

– Você se lembra do que estava fazendo lá?

– Como?

– Aquele dia, no hospital. Você se lembra por que estava lá?

Após fazerem amor até esgotarem por completo suas energias, os dois rapazes encontravam-se agora deitados na cama de Hyoga, abraçados e cobertos parcialmente por um fino lençol. Olhavam-se com ternura e cumplicidade.

– Ah, eu ficava muito doente quando criança. Mas não era nada sério, acho que ainda estava me acostumando com o clima daqui. Meu pai brincava dizendo que tive mais facilidade em me adaptar à língua do que ao clima local. Então, possivelmente, eu estava numa dessas visitas corriqueiras que fazíamos ao hospital.

– Hum... Que bom que hoje você está bem saudável... – falou Ikki, beijando Hyoga na testa.

– É... – respondeu o rapaz de cabelos dourados, com uma triste expressão no rosto, que passou despercebida por Ikki.

– Nossa, estou com fome! – disse Ikki, com uma voz bastante alegre – Só agora me lembrei que não comi nada o dia inteiro!

– Quer que eu faça algo para você? – perguntou Hyoga, prestativo.

– Não, você não sabe cozinhar, esqueceu? – riu Ikki – Eu tenho uma ideia melhor: vamos sair e comer algo fora.

– Se vamos sair, eu preciso tomar um banho antes.

– Ótimo, porque eu também... – falou Ikki, com um olhar convidativo e cheio de malícia.

**********************************************************************************************************

Ikki levou Hyoga para o centro argumentando que lá teriam mais opções de escolha. Entretanto, como a fome era grande e a paciência nem tanto, acabaram decidindo comer em uma lanchonete.

Ikki, que estava faminto, devorou rapidamente seu sanduíche e batatas fritas, de modo que depois ficou observando Hyoga comer.

– Vai ficar aí me olhando enquanto eu como, é? – perguntou Hyoga.

– Eu gosto de olhar pra você.

Hyoga sorriu. Era incrível como Ikki conseguia ser tão doce. Se há alguns dias alguém lhe dissesse que Ikki era assim, ele não acreditaria.

Como se estivesse adivinhando os pensamentos do outro, Ikki disse:

– Não vá se acostumando, viu? Só fico assim depois de ser muito bem tratado... E como hoje fui muito bem tratado duas vezes... – brincou ele.

Depois de terminado o lanche, resolveram passear um pouco para aproveitar a noite, que estava muito bonita. Andaram pelas lojas, viram vitrines, aplaudiram um espetáculo de dança que acontecia ali na praça. Quando estavam passando por alguns vendedores ambulantes, Hyoga fez Ikki parar para comprarem algodão-doce. O jovem executivo achou graça da empolgação de Hyoga.

– Por que está me olhando assim? Vai dizer que não gosta de algodão-doce...

– Na verdade, não tenho como saber. Nunca provei.

– Nunca? Mas você não teve infância?

Quando Hyoga deu por si, já tinha falado. Não dissera por mal, pois a frase saiu mais como um reflexo. Contudo, ele sabia que, no caso de Ikki, o que ele disse magoava muito por ser justamente verdade.

– Desculpe, Ikki...

– Não se preocupe. Você só disse a verdade.

– E isso me revolta. É uma pena que vocês tiveram o azar de pegar pais adotivos tão ruins. As coisas poderiam ter sido bem diferentes se você e Shun tivessem sido adotados por pessoas melhores.

Os dois rapazes ficaram alguns segundos em silêncio após esse comentário de Hyoga. Continuaram caminhando assim, com Hyoga observando as vitrines das lojas por que passavam e Ikki mergulhado em seus próprios pensamentos.

– Bem... Se você quer saber, eu e Shun tivemos, na verdade, vários pais adotivos. – disse Ikki, quebrando o silêncio que tinha se instaurado.

– Como assim?

– Nunca ficamos muito tempo na mesma casa, morando com os mesmos pais adotivos. Vivíamos pulando de lar adotivo em lar adotivo... ou então, ficávamos um bom tempo num orfanato. Por isso, acabamos não nos ligando muito a nenhuma dessas famílias.

– Mas... por quê? Por que vocês não paravam em uma família? - perguntou Hyoga, que estava cada vez mais interessado em desvendar o passado de Ikki.

– Para ser sincero, porque eu não queria. Então, eu sempre dava um jeito de enlouquecer nossos pais adotivos, de modo que pouco tempo depois de nos trazer para casa, eles já nos queriam mandar de volta. – respondeu Ikki, como quem fala de um assunto trivial.

– Ikki, eu não entendo... Por que você fazia isso?

– Todos eles pareciam muito simpáticos à primeira vista, mas era só fachada. Eram todos lobos em pele de cordeiro.

– Ikki... O que foi que te fez perder tanto a confiança nas pessoas? Como você foi ficar assim tão desconfiado? – questionou o escritor, procurando entender o que acontecera ao grande executivo para que este tivesse tanto receio de ser enganado.

– Eu não fiquei assim, eu sempre fui assim, desde criança. – Ikki já começava a se sentir desconfortável com essa conversa.

– Mas ninguém nasce desse jeito, Ikki. Alguma coisa deve ter acontecido para...

Nesse momento, Hyoga fez uma pausa e, ao perceber a expressão sombria que se apossou do rosto de Ikki, parou abruptamente no meio da calçada.

– Céus, Ikki... Algum deles...?

– Hyoga, vamos mudar de assunto, por favor?

– Ikki, algum deles... abusou de você? – perguntou Hyoga, com um olhar aflito.

– Não, ninguém. Vamos falar de outra coisa?

Hyoga estava atônito. Não sabia o que dizer.

– Hyoga, acredite. Ninguém abusou de mim. – disse o moreno, olhando Hyoga nos olhos. Seus olhos azuis escuros revelavam que ele falava a verdade e que agora estava disposto a ir até o fim com esse assunto, pois não suportava ver aquele olhar azul-celeste tão cheio de angústia. Por isso, faria o que fosse preciso para tranqüilizar Hyoga, até mesmo relembrar seu passado, que ele estava tão acostumado a evitar.

– Mas se isso não aconteceu, então por que...

– Eu disse que não aconteceu, mas foi quase. Nosso primeiro pai adotivo. Um idiota. Mas eu sabia me defender; sempre soube. Temia apenas pelo Shun.

– Sinto muito, Ikki.

– Consegui deixar aquele cara com tanta raiva de mim que pouco tempo depois voltamos ao orfanato, eu e Shun. Mas em minha cabeça eu tinha certeza de uma coisa: não voltaríamos a viver com nenhuma outra família. Eles até poderiam parecer gentis a princípio, mas eu sabia que a qualquer momento eles poderiam se revelar. E eu não estava disposto a deixar isso acontecer.

– Você chegou a falar a respeito disso com alguém do orfanato?

– Não... esse primeiro "pai" adotivo me disse que se eu abrisse a boca a respeito, ele daria um jeito de adotar só o Shun e eu morria de medo do que ele poderia fazer. Nunca disse nada a ninguém. Até porque, com o tempo, cheguei à conclusão de que ninguém poderia me ajudar mesmo. Sozinho, eu conseguia me virar e proteger meu irmão.

– Mas... Você não tinha medo de que seus pais adotivos desistissem só de você e ficassem com Shun? Afinal, era só você quem aprontava com eles, não é?

– Sim, mas Shun chorava feito um louco quando ficava longe de mim. Nenhum casal de pais adotivos teve paciência para tentar acalmá-lo... Mais fácil era nos devolver, mesmo. Só comecei a me preocupar com essa hipótese quando me falaram que com 18 anos eu teria de deixar o orfanato, mas que Shun permaneceria lá, pois só teria 12 anos. Desesperado, conversei com alguns colegas mais velhos do orfanato e perguntei se não teria como resolver esse problema. Me aconselharam a trabalhar por lá, e foi o que fiz. Fui juntando meu dinheiro com objetivo der ter o suficiente para sairmos daquele lugar juntos, meu irmão e eu. Sou muito obstinado; quando quero muito uma coisa, eu consigo. O resultado de todo esse esforço é o que você vê hoje. – essa última frase foi dita por Ikki com algum orgulho de ter passado pelo que ele chamava de "inferno sobre a Terra" e ter sobrevivido.

Hyoga ouvia as palavras de Ikki e percebia que, ao contrário do que tinha concluído à primeira vista, Ikki não estava tão mal como ele havia pensado. Ao contrário de todos os outros que o jovem escritor conhecera, Ikki não se tornara uma pessoa fria e insensível por motivos mesquinhos e fúteis. A história de vida dele era triste e muito cruel, mas o homem que Hyoga tinha diante de si fora corajoso o bastante para não se deixar abater, lutando com todas as forças para reverter essa situação. Inclusive, analisando-se superficialmente, muitos poderiam acreditar, equivocadamente, que Ikki obtivera sucesso total em sua vida, alcançando a tão almejada felicidade. Afinal, tudo a que ele se propusera conseguir, ele alcançara. Tinha conseguido proteger seu irmão e se transformado em um profissional de renome e respeito em sua área. Entretanto, o rapaz de cabelos louros percebia que a realidade de Ikki estava distante de ser assim tão maravilhosa e perfeita como ele gostava de exibir. A verdade era que aquele homem chegou ao ponto de ter que se enganar para sobreviver, pois estava com sua alma tão despedaçada que não seria capaz de encarar essa realidade sozinho. Felizmente, pensava Hyoga, ele não estará sozinho. Não mais. E, assim pensando, o jovem escritor russo, num gesto que dispensava palavras, sorriu para Ikki de modo que ele pôde compreender que agora, junto de Hyoga, as coisas seriam diferentes.

Estavam já bastante cansados e decididos a voltar para casa quando, passando por uma loja, ouviram alguém chamar por Hyoga.

– Hyoga? É você mesmo?

Viraram-se, ambos, para trás. Ikki viu que se tratava de um homem alto, elegante, de cabelos e olhos verdes, ou melhor, um olho verde. No lugar do outro olho, havia uma cicatriz que chamava bastante a atenção – apesar de Hyoga não parecer se importar, pois recebeu-o em um abraço afetuoso... Afetuoso até demais, na opinião de Ikki.

– Isaak? Não acredito! Há quanto tempo? – disse Hyoga, alegremente.

– Deve fazer uns 4 anos já... Puxa, Hyoga! Você está ótimo, hein? – falou o outro, lançando a Hyoga um olhar cheio de deslumbramento.

Ikki, que já se sentia bastante incomodado com a presença do outro, sentiu sua paciência esgotar-se por completo ao ouvir esse comentário.

– Hyoga, eu estou realmente cansado. – falou Ikki, com toda a indelicadeza que lhe foi possível.

– Não vai nos apresentar, Hyoga? – perguntou o rapaz de cabelos verdes, numa atitude que Ikki encarou como sendo de muita insolência.

– Ah, claro. Isaak, este é Ikki; Ikki, Isaak.

– Muito prazer! – disse o jovem de cabelos verdes, bastante à vontade.

– É. – respondeu Ikki, secamente – Podemos ir, Hyoga?

– Sim, claro. Precisamos ir, Isaak. – falou Hyoga, achando graça no comportamento de Ikki.

– Tudo bem, mas eu exijo que a gente se encontre amanhã para colocarmos a conversa em dia! Não é fácil achar você, então não posso perder a oportunidade de marcarmos algo agora! – disse o rapaz, bastante sorridente.

– Está certo... – respondeu Hyoga, parecendo muito contente também.

– Já até sei onde. Na hora do almoço, ao lado daquele carrinho de cachorro-quente do parque, combinado?

Ikki já estava sentindo que perderia as estribeiras se não se afastasse um pouco. Quem esse cara pensava que era para "exigir" um encontro? E, ainda por cima, perto do carrinho de cachorro-quente, que era algo só dele e de Hyoga! É muita cara-de-pau...

Vendo que Ikki havia se afastado um pouco, Isaak aproximou-se um pouco mais de Hyoga e falou a uma altura para que apenas ele o ouvisse:

– Ele é o seu dezembro?

Hyoga apenas assentiu. O jovem de cabelos verdes disse então:

– Que sorte a dele.

– As coisas estão um pouco diferentes agora, Isaak. – falou Hyoga, sério.

– Está bem... deixe-me a par de tudo amanhã.

Ikki, que não estava gostando nem um pouco da conversa que os dois estavam tendo, por parecer uma troca de segredos, fez um gesto para que Hyoga viesse logo. Assim, afastando-se do amigo, o escritor despediu-se, já à distância:

– Até amanhã, Isaak!

– Até!... – respondeu o outro que, observando os dois se afastarem, sentiu que uma lágrima estava prestes a escorrer pelo seu rosto - Não, Isaak. - falou para si mesmo - Você se prometeu nunca mais fazer isso...

Assim, o jovem e elegante rapaz passou, discretamente, a mão por seu olho, conseguindo, dessa forma, reprimir a lágrima indesejada. Quando já não era mais capaz de distinguir a figura de Hyoga dentre a multidão, deu meia-volta e seguiu seu caminho.

Continua...


End file.
